Parenthood
by Crimchan
Summary: Nick and Judy have been dating for nearly two years when the time to tell their parents finally comes. What starts as a simple plan, quickly meets resistance, and things don't always work out as expected. :::M rating just to be on the safe side... Don't ask about the cover image... You'll know if read my comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you mind if we stop by my mother's house?" It was out of the blue, but Judy had never met his Nick's mom before. "I know it's getting kind of late, but she's just around the corner, and I haven't had much time see her since becoming a cop." Nick was wearing his conman face as he said the words, in an attempt to hide the fact that he was embarrassed about it.

"Oh, um… I guess that's fine. I've been wanting to meet her for a while anyway." Judy looked up at Nick with her usual big smile as they walked down the street toward the house. She squinted her eyes and what was genuine had become a rouge-ish smirk. "Mama's boy."

Nick winced briefly, but returned to his former expression. She could see right through him now, and it bothered him that she knew when she was pressing his buttons. "Har har little rabbit." Though in a strange way, he was coming to enjoy the fact that someone, anyone, could actually reach him through the mask. "So just how _long_ have you wanted to meet my mother Carrots?"

"Well gee?" She tilted her head and raised one paw to her chin, before talking in a patronizing tone. "I don't know, maybe it was when you told me about her on the gondola?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Uhuh, sure… Pardon me if I don't buy that you heard about my mom buying me an outfit when I was young and thought _Golly gee-wilikers, I really have to meet this woman."_

Judy let out a sigh. "Fine…" She grabbed his hand and leaned into him. "I guess it was, let me think… After our second date?"

Nick let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her. "Wow I guess it has been a while, that was just before I went to the academy right?"

"Mmhmm!" She was enjoying the soft fur of his forearm brushing against her face. "And honestly it's about time that we met. Every mother wants to know that her son's girlfriend is treating him right."

Nick went wide eyed and stopped in his tracks choking Judy from the unexpected stop. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off. "What was that about? You…" She looked at his face, and could tell once again he was trying to hide his emotions. She closed her eyes and put her paws to her temples. "You haven't told her yet…" Nick gulped. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde! We've been dating for nearly two years, and you still haven't told your mother?!"

Nick crossed his arms and went on the defensive. "Yeah well you haven't told your parents either! So what's the deal with that?"

Judy tapped her foot furiously in her frustration. "That's different." She tried her best not look him in the eyes while she said it.

"How Carrots? How is that any different?"

"Because they're country folk! Maybe in the city it's acceptable for the kind of relationship we have, but… Out there, it's like a whole other world. Predator and prey don't always get along, and they certainly don't date. Especially not a fox and bunny."

Nick looked at her with anger in his eyes but struggled to keep it. _She looks cute when she's angry._ "What's that supposed to mean? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No Nick it's nothing like-"

"Then what is it?"

Judy's nose twitched. "Alright fine! You want to know the truth?"

"I'm all ears Carrots."

"Remember how I used to carry fox repellant?"

"Yeah?" He shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"It wasn't my idea. My parents… practically wouldn't let me leave to be a cop without me taking some kind of fox defense. They had a bag at the train station with all kinds of horrible things in it. Fox repellant, fox deterrent, and… even a fox taser."

Nick's voice was flat and sarcastic. "Your parents are going to be charmed by me."

"I took the repellent just to get them to leave me alone." Judy let out another huge sigh. "I'm sure we can make it work, we just need to be careful. Maybe just introduce you as my partner first. Until they get to know you."

Nick paused for few seconds. "Oh alright alright fine! Maybe it is a little different."

Judy tilted her head. "A little?"

"Alright, a lot! My mom never bought me a bunny taser, or even warned me about them, so yeah… there's a difference." He looked down into her eyes. "But this is still… You know it's a big step! My mother is kind of old fashioned too, and I'm just terrified that I'm going to have to pick… And truth be told…" Nick stopped to scratch the back of his head. "I'm not sure if I could…"

"You're not sure if you could pick between us? Awe, that's so sweet." She pulled him into a hug. Nick bit his tongue, and held his words. _I almost said it, I almost said I can't live without her._ He thought to himself and returned the embrace. "Ok sweetheart, if you're that uncomfortable, we'll just do the same thing we were going to do with my parents."

Nick's relief released the tension in his shoulders. "Thanks Carrots… It means a lot."

"Sure thing…" She held onto him for a few more seconds before grabbing him by the neck and raising her face up to kiss him. He smiled back at her before she spoke. "Let's get going."

"They don't really make 'fox tasers?' Right?"

"Apparently they do…"

They walked around the corner and stopped in front of the door. Nick took a long breath, then pushed the doorbell. It rang and they could hear movement inside. He looked down at the small rabbit girl smiling back up at him. Her smile always gave him courage. The door began to swing open. And Nick found that the feel of her tiny hand in his own gave him even more strength than just her smile did. "Oh no! The hand!" Nick whispered and yanked his hand from her grasp. He tucked it behind his neck as fast as he could and leaned against the railing next to the door, trying his best to look nonchalant, and they froze.

His mother opened the door to see Nick looking off into the distance, and Judy still holding one hand up in the air with panic stricken across her face. "Nicky! And… Um…" She glanced down at Judy. "Do you have a question or something Miss?"

Judy looked up at her hand and smiled to cover her embarrassment. "No! Or umm… Yes!"

"Well which is it?"

She looked to Nick for help, though he was still trying to play it cool. "Yes. I mean, you're Mrs. Wilde right? Nick talks about you so much!" She tried her best to play it off as friendly.

The confusion in the old vixen gave way to happiness. "He does? Well Nick's always been such a good boy. It's not really that surprising." Judy slowly brought her hand down to shake hands with her, hoping to make it less awkward.

"And you must be Judy Hopps? Right?"

"Yes Ma'am! It's a pleasure to meet you." Judy put her hand down and looked over to Nick.

This drew the gaze of him mother toward him as well. "Nicky I thought I taught you better manners than this, you're supposed to introduce your guest."

"Oh! Yeah Mom, sorry." He put on his conman face again, but Judy could tell that he was nervous.

"Well don't just stand out there you two come in! I've already got a kettle on, I'll get us some tea." She turned around and headed off to her kitchen leaving the door open behind her.

Judy's face fell into disappointment. "You could have helped me out there… Nicky." She ended snidely.

His eyes shot wide and he pointed a finger down at her. "Can it!" Eyes closed he drew out a long exhale. "After you."

"How gentlemanly of you." The rabbit dipped her words in sarcasm.

"Take a seat in the living room dearies, I'll be in in a second."

"Awe!" Judy was struck by his mother's words. "She's so sweet."

"Yeah, Mom's a kind gal… Anywho…" He gestured to the sofa and chairs in the living room.

Judy began walking toward the chair before she caught a glimpse of the picture sitting on the mantel. "At the risk of sounding like Clawhauser, Oh! Emm! Goodness!" She ran across the room and hopped up snatch the picture from above the fireplace.

Nick clapped his hands over his eyes. "Oh not that." He sat down on the sofa.

"This is _the_ picture right?" Judy pointed to it trying to get Nicks attention.

Mrs. Wilde walked back in the room holding a few cups and a tea kettle. "Oh yes! That picture, wasn't he so handsome in his little ranger outfit?"

"He was adorable!"

Judy was gushing over the photo while Nick's heart was pounding like a drum. _Why does this always have to happen when I bring a girl around?_ He thought to himself. "Can't wait to get some of that tea Mom! You make the best." Nick blurted out to intentionally interrupt them.

"Oh alright, hold your horses Nicky." She set the cups down and poured a cup for each of them.

Judy had to jump to put the picture back where it belonged. "So how did you know who I was Mrs. Wilde?"

"Well Nicky talks about you a lot too, and then there's all the pictures of you two together in the newspapers. There's actually quite a lot of them since you two started cleaning up the streets as partners."

"Oh that makes sense. But that reminds me, I have a picture you might want to see."

"Carrots…" Nick crushed his eyes together.

"Are you hungry Nicky?" His mother didn't understand that it was a nickname much to Nick's comfort.

"Oh um, no I'm fine Mom."

Judy pulled out her phone and swiped through the picture to bring up the one of Nick's graduation. "Now that's one I don't have." Mrs. Wilde added. "Could you send me that picture? He's so handsome in it."

"Mom…" Nick said again trying to get them to stop embarrassing him, and took a sip of tea.

"Of course!" Judy like to push Nick, but she realized that she was pushing a little too hard, and decided to ease up. "Alright I think we've done enough to embarrass the poor guy."

"Oh don't mind him Dear, Nicky's always been like that when he brings around someone he's dating."

Nick inhaled violently mid sip causing him to choke on the scalding hot tea. "Uhhhh!" He cried out spitting tea all over the floor. Between horrid coughing he eeked out the words "I burned my tongue."

"Dating?!" Judy lost her composure. "I mean we're not-"

"Oh don't bother lying to me, a mother always knows." Nick was still coughing. "Are you all right Nicky?"

He coughed again. "Y-yeah Mom…"

"I'll go get a towel to clean that up." Mrs. Wilde said.

"Do you need help?" Judy was quick to ask.

"No it's quite alright Dear. And besides, I think Nicky's going to want to have a brief word with you." She turned around and started leaving.

"Oh, umm… Thanks Mrs. Wilde…" Judy looked over at Nick with an expression that screamed _deer in the headlights._ When his mother left the room Judy spoke. "So…" She put her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forward on her feet bouncing. "She knows!"

"Yeah…" Nick picked his cup off the floor and put it back on the table. "She does…" They both reeled from the shock for a moment before speaking again. "I uh… I guess she's fine with it."

"Well, I think she made you choke on purpose, but that could have just been because we were trying to cover it up." Judy walked over and jumped in the chair next to Nick.

"Maybe…" He glanced over at her, and his expression softened. "Come over here, if she already knows you might as well sit next to me."

She smiled looked at the ceiling and shook her head slightly before hopping over next to him. Judy leaned against him and let her ears rest back. "That could have gone better."

"Could it have?" She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Yes Carrots, yes it could."

"Ah, Carrots is your nickname for her, that makes sense now." Nick was clearly agitated by his mother's comment. Mrs. Wilde came in with a towel and started cleaning up the mess. Both of them distanced themselves slightly as she entered the room. When she had finished cleaning the mess she sat down and grabbed her cup. "So is there anything you want to say to me?"

It was awkward, and Nick wasn't sure what to say till he looked over at Judy and took her hand. He nodded at the bunny before turning to his mother. "Yes Mom…" He took a deep breath. "Are you ok with this? You know… Us… A fox and a rabbit?"

She finished sipping her tea, carefully placed the cup on the table, and folded her hands. "I've always wanted grandchildren Nicky… and you know that's not really… easy… or possible… in _this_ situation." Nick and Judy felt a wave of guilt well up in his chest. "But… What kind of mother would I be if I broke my son's heart? If you love each other, and I mean you _really_ love each other… I'm ok with this."

An air of relief came over the entire room. "Thank you Mrs. Wilde… I know it's not easy." Judy replied.

"It's alright Judy my dear, I know you're a nice girl at heart. Just take care of my son."

"I will."

"And there's always adoption I guess, plenty of people have children that way. And then there's… Oh that's just getting my hopes up for no good reason."

"Ok!" Nick practically shouted. "I think I've had enough tea for tonight… I think we're going to hit the road Mom." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're too easy to read Nicky. But I suppose a little time will help this sit better. Very well, though you must make more time to come visit me. You too Miss Hopps" Mrs. Wilde said.

"We will, thank you so much Mrs. Wilde." Judy said in response.

"Will do Mom." They walked over to the front door, opened it and started to leave before Nick turned around to face his mother. "There's just one thing… How did you know Mom?"

"Please Nicky, a mother knows her son. I started suspecting this, oh about a year ago. First you join the police because of her, then you're partners, and you talk about Judy nearly every time you come here… Also this isn't the best neighborhood Nicky. I always check the peephole before I open the door…"

Nick and Judy's faces went blank. "Bye Mom…"

"Goodnight Mrs. Wilde…"

"Goodnight you two." She closed the door behind them.

Nick and Judy turned around wide eyed and began walking. Nick grabbed a hold of Judy's hand. They were quiet for a quarter block before Judy spoke. "So she knew right from the beginning? Huh…"

"That wasn't how I expected to tell her, but it's done now…" Nick grabbed a hold of his chest with his free paw. "Oh gosh! It's done now!" He looked down at Judy with a huge grin on his face. "Carrots! We did it!"

Judy's expression quickly matched his joy. "Woo! One down 570ish to go!"

"Wait, what?" Nick was lost.

"Aha ha ha, haaa… I um… I have a big family." Judy was hesitant to speak.

Nick laughed. "Right right, you rabbits are good at multiplying. But how many do we really have to tell?"

"Well there's my Mom, and Dad… Annnnd about 570 siblings…"

"Ha ha ha… " Nick waited as if it were a joke. "Wait! You're serious?!"

"Actually I'm not sure how many of us there are anymore… See we used to keep count, I wanna say there were 276 of us when I was nine or so… But Mom and Dad." She rolled he head to the side, and her expression fell serious. "Apparently weren't finished yet…"

"That's insane! How do they even keep track of everybody's name?"

"Long story short… They don't… In fact, they often forget when they are naming the next batch. I think I'm actually Judy number…" She tapped the tips of her fingers. "four."

"Really?" Nick's mind was whirring trying to grasp the concept of having that many siblings. "How do they? I mean how do they take care of that many? They can't have that much time… not with all the time they spend making more rabbits."

"Ew, Nick, those are my parents. I don't want to think about that… And to answer your question it's kind of a community thing. Everyone in the family pitches in to take care of each other. You get used to it. Actually from my perspective I don't know how your Mom raised you by herself."

"It wasn't easy…" Nick grew a little somber. "Mom did the best she could, but Dad… He wasn't really around."

Judy looked at him with care in her eyes. "That's the first time you've ever mentioned him."

"Yeah, that's probably because I haven't seen him in what, twenty years. He left us when I was real young, maybe five or six. He would still pop in for a holiday or something like that every once in a while… That went on for a couple years. But then… He just stopped coming. I don't-" He gasped for air only slightly, as he was on the verge of tears. "I don't know why… Or even what happened to him… Just…"

"Nick…" She pulled him down by his tie to hug him. "It's ok."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine Carrots." He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "I'm fine… It's just hard you know. Especially since only a rabbit cop's kiss can make it all better, and they are so hard to find!" He joked to draw attention from the sore subject. "You know, I've heard there's only one of 'em."

"You really think that's going to work?" She was slightly amused when he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Alright Slick." He pulled her in for lasting kiss.

When they broke apart they were looking closely into each other's eyes. "I told you it would work."

She laughed. "You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love this dork."

"Do I love you?" Nick rolled his eyes as the joke was getting old at this point. "Meh…"

"'Meh?!' What's 'meh' supposed to mean Fluff?"

She flipped his tie up in his face. "It means if you want me to keep saying 'I love you' you've got to start saying too."

He let out a sharp exasperate sigh while she pulled from his grasp and kept walking down the street. "Fine… I love you Carrots."

She stopped but only turned her head back. "Do you?"

"Hey that's not fair! I said my part."

"Exactly, see how annoying that is?"

He drew his gaze up toward the sky. "Alright! You've got a point."

"Good! I love you too."

He caught up with her and pulled her under his arm like he did as they walked to his mother's house. "So…"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to tell your parents?"

Her ears flopped back. "I don't know."

"Let's do it this weekend Carrots."

Judy was flustered. "This weekend? I don't know, I mean-"

"Don't worry so much. I mean we just accidentally told my Mom, and that worked out… relatively fine."

She leaned her head into his torso. "You really think now is the time?" He paused and started to curl the edges of his mouth up in a devious smile. "Don't! Don't ask it. I will jab you in the ribs if you ask me 'Do I?' one more time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a long ride to Bunny Burrow, and Nick was tired. The sun had yet to come up and their journey was still near its beginning. He blinked heavily, his eyes slowly getting harder and harder to keep open. "Hey!" Judy's voice was soft but excited. "I got you some coffee Nick." His eyes barely opened to see her waving her hand back and forth trying to get his attention. "Niiick." She stood up straight and tapped her foot in frustration. It was a quirk he found charming. A smile lightly crept across his mouth, but his eyes closed again. "Nick. Nick. Nick! Nick!" She leaned in close to his ear and whispered this time. "Nicky…" With that the fox opened his eyes, disgruntled. He grumbled some indistinguishable words and sat up straight.

"Cof-feeeee." She waved the cup in front of his face slowly matching her words.

"Mmmm… It's too early Carrots…"

"Too early for coffee?" She sat down next to him.

Nick grabbed the cup from her. "Almost." He took a sip of the brew, and found it to be exactly to his liking. "That's not bad for travel food."

"Trains aren't nearly as concerned about weight, so they have much better dining than other means of travel."

"Well that, and you got it right. Just the way I like it. Thank you." He took a bigger gulp.

"You're welcome." The train car they were sitting in was practically empty except for them, which wasn't unusual for a train headed out that way.

"Why are we up so early? Wasn't there a later train?" He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"There wasn't much of a choice. There aren't a lot of trains that go out to Bunny Burrow. It was this or midnight last night if we wanted to be here today."

"So I can expect it to be just as bad on the way back."

"No, we got lucky, we have tickets for noon." She snuggled up next to him on the bench. "Are we really going to do this?"

"What you're getting cold feet now? We're already on the train Carrots. And besides, what good is waiting going to do?"

She was nervous. "I just don't know… What if they get mad? Or-"

Nick cut her short. "They're not going to be mad. Scared? Maybe. Disappointed? Probably. But parents don't get mad at their children for dating lowlifes."

"You're not a lowlife Nick." She rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"I know that, I'm a cop, I have a badge, I'm a trusted member of society now, but does that mean they are going to see me that way?"

She kicked her feet back and forth off the edge of the bench. "I guess you've got a point… So what's the game plan?"

Nick groaned. "I draw fake eyes on my eyelids so I can trick you into thinking I'm awake for the next four hours."

Judy snickered and tapped his arm. "Seriously, what are we going to do?"

"I thought the plan was to introduce me as your partner, and then work our way up to it once they've gotten to know me a little better."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Actually it is." Nick crushed his eyes shut. "It's only a good plan if there is a lot of time between each part. If we do it on the same trip they'll just be disapproving because we lied to them."

"So what? You don't mean just… tell them? Right at the station?"

"Well are your parents as perceptive as my mom? Because she knew right away, and we didn't even have to say anything."

Judy sunk her head low. "That's a good point… They probably already suspect it."

"So let's just tell them."

"I'll think about it…" Judy kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happy to have this problem by the way. It's stressful, but it's worth it."

"I'm happy you're happy… but I'm also tired. Can I _please_ sleep some more on the train?"

She sighed. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll read a book or something."

"You are the best bun… ny… ev… er…" His words got slower and slower till he was fast asleep.

She ran her hand through the fur on the back of his head. "And you're the best fox."

Four hours later and Nick opened his eyes. Judy was leaning against him with headphones in her ears, and deep in the pages of a book. "Judy." He said too quiet for her to hear. "Carrots." This time he nudged against her with his arm, which got her attention.

"Oh good Nick, you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess… I'm not really used to sleeping on something that's moving."

"You sure? You seemed pretty out of it to me." She was trying not to laugh.

"What did I drool or something?" Nick looked down at his shirt. "Oh, great… I should change shirts." There was a small puddle on his chest.

"Yep." She was still suppressing her laughter.

"It's not that funny Carrots. How much longer till we get there anyway?" He stood up to stretch his back.

"About three minutes I was just about to wake you. If you hurry you can change in the bathroom before we stop." She was trying to keep a straight face.

Nick rummaged through his bag until he found a shirt. "I'll be right back."

Judy cupped her hands over her mouth after he left. "I wonder if he'll notice."

About two minutes later the train was coming to a stop and Nick returned donning a clean shirt. "Alright, let's go Carrots."

 _I guess not._ Judy thought to herself and they went to leave.

When the doors opened there they stood, Bonnie and Stu waiting to greet Judy. "Hey there Jude the dude!"

"Dad! Mom! It's so great to see you." She ran up and gave them a big hug, squishing them between her arms. "How are you?"

"We're good honey, it's always nice to see you." Bonnie replied.

"This is your partner on the force right? Nick Wilde?" Stu Hopps gestured to him.

"Yes sir, that's me I'm Judy's B-… um…" He was trying to remember where they landed on whether or not to just tell them outright. He closed his eyes to focus.

"Uh… Did you draw fake eyes on your eyelids?" Stu asked Nick.

Judy had lost her composure and broke out laughing. Nick started to sulk. "Apparently someone did."

"I'm sorry Nick, but it was just too perfect. If it's any consolation it was really hard to not laugh at you while you were sleeping."

"Well it's nice to meet you either way, though the pleasure is apparently all you daughter's." He cast a disapproving glare at Judy. "It's Stu and Bonnie right?"

"Yes sir… I'm sorry I didn't catch what you were saying earlier."

"Oh! That, I was just saying-" _Screw it,_ _I'm just gonna tell them._ He thought before continuing. "I'm Judy's B-"

"Best friend!" Judy cut in loudly. "Isn't that right Nick?"

"Yeah… That's right Carrots." He tried to cover for her sloppily.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers! He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Stu was immediately upset.

"You don't know that Stu." Bonnie said.

"Yes I do! Look at them! They're both just standing there looking like two kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar!" Stu's description was spot on.

"Oh Daddy, I meant to-" But Stu hushed Judy.

"This is not ok!" The rabbit was clenching his fists. "I'm scared, I'm disappointed, but most of all I'm mad!" He stormed off toward the car.

Bonnie put her hands to her mouth. "Oh dear..." She reached a hand out toward Nick, and shook his. "Well it's nice to meet you Nicholas."

"Likewise…" Nick was uncomfortable to say the least. "Is he going to be ok?"

Bonnie replied. "Oh he'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes to talk with him before we ride back to the farm. And then maybe tomorrow he'll be in a better mood."

"If you say so." Nick wasn't so sure. Bonnie walked after Stu to calm him down.

Judy waited till her mother was out of earshot. "You said he wouldn't be mad!" There was anger in her words..

"If you had just told him-"

"No!" Judy put her hands over her eyes and pulled them down slowly opening her lower eyelids in frustration. "Why couldn't you have just-"

"Just what Judy? How was I supposed to know what you wanted me to do?"

Judy fell quiet for a second while she pulled herself together. "There's no sense in arguing, he guessed it immediately anyway, and there's nothing we can do to change the past."

"Wow…" Nick was shocked. "I'm surprised you didn't just blame me."

"I'm doing that internally." Judy said through her teeth as she faked a smile at her mother who was gesturing them to head over to the truck.

"Maybe I shouldn't have slept on the train when you wanted to discuss things."

"Yes, that's the exact reasoning that is going through my head right now Nick. I'm glad we're on the same page." Judy pulled up the extendable bar to roll her luggage behind her. She began making her way toward her mother but Nick stopped her when he grabbed her arm.

"Judy."

"What Nick?" He could hear still the twinge of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Carrots. This isn't working out the way we planned. Yes it's at least partially my fault." Judy tapped her foot and squinted. "Ok fine! It's all my fault! But…" He pulled her close and looked right into her eyes. "We'll get through this. If we work together, it'll all be ok."

Judy's poorly hidden rage slowly faded away. "You're right…" She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "I know it's going to be a little rough, but… we can do this, right partner?"

"Right." He leaned in and kissed her, but regretted it when he looked up to see Stu sitting in the truck with more rage than he had before. "Oops, I think we made it worse."

"Don't worry too much about him. Mom's right, whenever he gets this mad he's in a great mood the next day."

"I think we better head over there." Nick grabbed his bag and they got in the truck.

The ride to the farm wasn't very long, but Nick was forced to sit in the back with the luggage, due to there only being three seats in the cab. He didn't find it comfortable, but then again, Judy didn't enjoy the ride with her angry father either.

"We're here."Judy called through the back window at Nick.

Nick turned around to see something he entirely didn't expect, the gigantic Hopps family estate capable of house six hundred bunnies. "Holy… Wow! This is your house?"

"It's my house…" Stu grumbled. He pulled the truck to a stop before slamming the door on his exit.

"Stu!" Bonnie ran after him.

"You live here Carrots?" Nick was shocked at the sheer size of the building.

Judy grabbed the luggage Nick handed down to her. "Yea- Well no, actually, I live in Zootopia now, but you know. This is the family home." Her words got soft at the end of her sentence revealing her fondness of the farm.

"This place is… It's amazing!" Nick hopped from the back of the truck and headed toward the door.

"I guess if you've never seen it before it is kind of big." Judy walked slightly ahead of nick. "But I was born here, raised here, I guess I'm just used to it."

"Wow…" Was all Nick said in reply. They entered into the wide open front doors which were large enough for an elephant to enter. "What's with the doors Carrots? You can't need them that big."

"Actually we do. For one, if we have any guests over that are larger than a bunny, it helps if they can get inside. But the real reason is come morning time, we've got three hundred bunnies going to work, or school, or whatever. We can't all fit through one small door at the same time."

"I thought you said there were more like five or six hundred of you." He was looking up at the ceiling of the great entryway, he could see that it went up five stories on either side, with doors lining the upper walkways, it made it look as if it were some sort of grand hotel.

"There are! But do you think I was the only one of us to move away? Come on, few mammals live with their parents forever."

"Good point." Nick bumped into Judy who had come to a full stop. His view was brought down to the horde of bunnies in front of him.

"Kids!" Stu called out just to the side of them. "Judy's here!"

"Hi everyone!" Judy called out in joy waving to the excited and cheering crowd.

"Wow, they really love you." Nick said only loud enough for Judy to hear.

"Of course they do, they're my family." She said back.

"And this…" Stu addressed them again, with anger peaking in is voice. "Is her dirty, rotten, no good, boyfriend!" Stu immediately walked off.

Bonnie was upset by his behavior and chased after him. "Stu! You can't say that." She turned back to speak to Nick and Judy but kept following him. "You two get settled in, I'll see if I can't get his head on straight." She went back to talking with her husband. "At least give him a chance-" Her voice tailed off into the distance.

Nick looked back at the crowd of now disgruntled bunnies, all of them staring right at him. He stuck a finger in his collar to loosen his tie a bit, and tried desperately to not make eye contact with anyone. "Hi…" He waved his hand at the silent crowd. "I'm Nicholas Wilde… And… How about those first impressions huh? Ha ha haaa…" The crowd immediately broke into whispers.

"Oh stop it!" Judy was flustered, but kept going anyway. "It's true…" She gulped closed her eyes, and balled her little paws into fists. "Not the 'dirty, rotten' part.' But he is my boyfriend." She opened one eye to see if their anger had dissipated, which it mostly had. While no one seemed overjoyed, Nick did spot a few faces in the crowd that had changed into smiles. "Anyway… It's nice to see everyone, and we are going to be here till Sunday! So we are going to go put our bags up, and we'll be back in a little bit." She grabbed Nicks hand and drug him away from the crowd. "Come on Nick."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you." As soon as they rounded a corner it was significantly more private. She led him to an elevator, and pushed the button. "You have an elevator in your house?"

"Do you want to climb four flights of stairs every time you go to your bedroom?" Her comment was snarky but stressed.

"No, I guess not." The door opened and they stepped inside. She pushed the button for the fourth floor, and the doors shut behind them. They were alone. Judy collapsed, on the floor and leaned back against the wall with tears in her eyes. "Whoa whoa, Carrots, what's wrong?" Nick pressed the emergency stop button. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just… It's so hard Nick. I tried so hard, and most of them still think you're a monster. Why can't they just be happy for us?"

"I don't know if you were paying attention to the crowd back there Carrots, but a few, not many! But a few of them were smiling when you told them."

"It's not just that Nick…" She rubbed her sleeve against her face to soak up some of the tears. "We usually don't introduce someone's boyfriend or girlfriend to the whole family like that. There's too many of us to keep track of it all. My Dad made it into a spectacle on purpose, just to hurt you…"

"Judy… If the whole world is only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy…" He squeezed her tight. "Then I'll have prove them wrong."

Judy took a moment to savor his words. "Nicholas P. Wilde…" She looked at him through teary eyes, but light smile managed to come across her face. "If you think it's going to be that easy, then you really are a dumb fox."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought _change starts with you._ " He mocked being insulted.

She took a breath before speaking. "You got me…"

They were quiet for a moment while he held her in his arms. "Hey, at least I'm you're dumb fox."

"Yeah, and I'm your dumb bunny."

"Nah, you're the sly one."

"Is that so?"

"It sure is, you used your charm and wit to steal from me."

She shook her head in confusion. "What did I ever steal from you?"

Nick only started to speak. "My-"

"Oh, yeah, your heart, right." She nodded when she said the words.

Nick scoffed. "It's not as romantic if you cut me off." She rolled her eyes at his response. "I tell you what Carrots, I'll give your dad a bit of time to cool off. We'll do whatever you want to do today, and me and him will talk it out this evening. I'm sure I can smooth this whole thing over."

She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. "Ok, I'm sure you're right, we'll get through this." She gave him an endearing grin.

"Thanks Carrots. You know you're cute when you smile."

"Oh my gosh! Do not use the 'C' word while you are here! They will tie you upside down and pelt you with carrots."

"Point taken."

In a room in the back of the house, a few of the smallest bunnies were up to no good. "What are we going to do about that fox?" The eight year old Davey said.

"I don't know, he seemed nice to me." Replied the adorable seven year old Jenny.

"You heard Daddy! He called him 'no good!' And we've got to protect Judy four!" The little bunny opened up a drawer and started digging through it.

"What are you doing Davey? You know we're not supposed to be in here."

"I've got an idea Jen, just give me a second. Here it is!" He held the heavy device in his tiny hands while he hopped up and down with joy.

"What is it?" She marveled at the strange box.

Davey held it above his head and pushed the button. It crackled to life, and lit the room with an eerie blue glow. "Daddy called it a fox taser!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the first day in Bunny Burrow was fairly uneventful, at least per Nick's standards. Meeting a new person every couple of minutes has a way of making you answer the same questions over and over again. Not that Nick minded meeting Judy's family, but the sheer number was tedious. And to top things off, he really didn't have a lot to say, seeing as most of the rabbits were now especially wary of him. The only thing of interest to the majority of the family was that he was a fox, she was a rabbit, and no one had the guts to talk about it openly, which made the whole situation like walking on pins and needles. But every time that Nick started to get fed up and about ready to snap he looked over at the rabbit he had fell in love with, and the strength to endure returned.

On the plus side, Nick did find the daily goings on of the Hopps family rather interesting. Lunch and dinner were more like a giant buffet, or rather salad bar, where you could get anything you wanted… so long as it wasn't meat. It was charming nonetheless as there was no set time, rabbits just came and went from the giant cafeteria like area from all hours of the day, the only thing that changed was how the vegetable were prepared throughout the different meals. Watching the family was like trying to make sense of a small town all packed into one building and Nick was fascinated by the way they all got along, and worked together. But after a few hours he had come to realize that most of his questions had been answered, and then boredom set in.

"Hey Carrots?" He got a few disapproving glances from some of Judy's sisters by using the nickname.

"Yeah Nick?"

"I think I'm going to head up to my room." He just wanted to lie down for a while and let the rest of the evening pass away. Which he felt wasn't too much to ask. "It was nice meeting all of you." He said graciously and gave a slight wave before heading toward the elevator.

"Wait hold on Nick! I'll go with you." Judy responded, which immediately brought even more disapproving glances. "Don't look at me like that. It's a big house and I don't want him to get lost."

"No, I know where I'm going." Nick added watching Judy get more and more angry with each passing word. "I'm on the… fourth floor… next to the…" Her expression was masked by a big cheesy grin that did little to hide her true emotions.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" He could just barely hear Judy whisper through her teeth.

"The elevator's just over there, right?" Nick pointed in the wrong direction on purpose.

"No that leads around to the back of the… You know I'll just show you the way. It was nice catching up with you." Judy grabbed his arm and hoped as much as she could that her sisters would buy the thinly veiled ruse.

"Uh-huh… Right see you later Judy…" They heard the sarcastic voice come from behind them, to which Judy let her ears fall flat.

When they had gotten away from the crowds in the safety of the elevator once again Nick asked Judy "What was that about?" He pushed the button for the fourth floor.

She punched him in the arm strong enough for it to barely hurt. "You can't leave me alone with them! Gosh!" She tugged on her ears and open mouth gaped at the ceiling.

"What? Why I thought-"

But she cut him off. "They're insane!" She let go of her ears and they shot back up while she grabbed a hold of Nick's hands and looked up at him. "Whenever you go to the bathroom, grab something to eat, even if it's just five seconds the topic immediately changes!" She began doing impressions of her siblings, but the nuances were lost on Nick who couldn't tell much of a difference between them and her normal speech. "Every question becomes 'What's it like being with a fox?' 'How _big_ is his he?' 'How does it work between you two?' 'You know foxes have a baculum right?' What the hell is a baculum anyway?!"

Nick was wide eyed at her words. "I uh…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean it's…" Judy released his hands and raised her shoulders looking for the answer. "Ha, you're kind of putting me on the spot here Carrots…"

"Nick, it's just me. I don't care if it's embarrassing…" She let out a heavy sigh. "I thought we were passed all this awkward stuff."

"We are Carrots. It's not like I'm trying to keep a secret from you."

"Then just say it!"

Nick glanced toward the roof as he struggled to find a delicate way to word it. "Well… Let's just say male foxes have an extra _bone_." His emphasis on the word bone was over the top.

"So? What does that have to-"

When he realized the subtlety, or rather lack thereof didn't reach her, he cut her off. "In our penises…"

"OOOOhhhh…" She pursed her lips making her mouth extremely tiny. She tilted her head as all the pieces of the day's conversations fell into place. "That makes a lot more sense now." There was a very awkward silence in the elevator until the door to the elevator opened. "Are you going to your room?"

"That was the plan." He began walking in the direction he specified until he felt her tug on his arm. He looked back her. "What?"

"You know… I thought I made this clear, but I could use a little time away from my family also." She looked around to make sure no one saw them. "Why don't you come to my room instead?"

"Oh!" His ears perked up, and he glanced around as well. "Yeah… That's a better plan." The slightest hint of a smile curled the edges of his lips. "Lead the way."

It was only a few doors down from the elevator. She opened the door and let him in, giggling at just how far he had to crouch down to get in the doorway. The ceiling was only barely tall enough for Nick to stand up straight under, but that said his ears touched the roof if he did so. "It's not exactly meant for a fox is it Carrots?"

"No I don't think my parents ever really considered that…" She hopped on her old bed and leaned on the wall it was against. He wanted to join her, but the bed was nowhere near sizable enough for that, not unless they were practically on top of one another. "So how does the whole penis bone thing work? Is it always in there? Or does it retract? Or-"

"Sheesh Carrots!" He rolled his neck back which made his nose hit the roof with a small smacking sound. He rubbed it with one hand. "I mean if you really want me to, I'll tell you, but there's a thing called the internet you know."

She turned her head to the side. "I guess…" She only moved her eyes, but looked at him coyly. "But there's another way I could find out." It took a great deal of courage not to break eye contact.

"What really? Here? Now?" Saying that Nick was shocked was an understatement.

"Well I've been thinking. I know we haven't really done anything yet, which at this point is a little odd."

"It's been nearly two years. But why now?"

"We've been making some huge steps recently, and it's about time, and we've got some time to kill before bedtime, and everybody here already thinks we're… Oh come on you don't honestly expect me to believe that you don't want to!?"

"I do! I most certainly do. But is that what you want?" Nick searched her face for answers.

Her ears fell while she looked at him flatly and spoke in a dull tone. "I suggested it Nick…"

He nodded. "I guess that answers that question."

"I guess it does…" She added.

A little giddy at the concept he bounced on the pads of his feet while he slowly shuffled toward her. She brought herself to the edge of the bed. Nick's bouncing caused him to hit his head on the ceiling, which made Judy laugh, when she stood up from the bed to meet him. Nick's heart was pounding in his chest and he started breathing deeply. Judy was having much the same reaction when they took each other in their arms. They stared into each other's eyes waiting to see if the other was going to pull away, but when it became obvious that wasn't going to happen, they practically pounced on each other. He dug his muzzle into her neck and berated it with kisses. She ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest, which made him giggle slightly. "That kinda tickles Carrots." He let his hands go where they pleased, until something caught his eye, a slight glimmer from the corner of her desk. He tried to ignore it but his eyes focused and he could tell immediately what it was. He froze.

Judy sensed his lack of attention, and tugged on his collar. "Nick? Nick what is it?"

A huge excited grin broke out across his face. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Just outside the room, several of Judy's sisters were standing there listening to the weird noises coming from the room. "You don't think they're?"

"Oh I definitely think they are Jackie." Melanie tapped her foot on the floor with anger just as her sister usually did.

"I don't know Mel… It sounds weird…"

"Of course it does! It's a fox and the nut job. Why can't she just be normal?"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"What do you think we're going to do? We're going to break it up!" She grabbed the knob and flung the door wide open. "You two are! having...?" Her expression quickly went from rage, to confusion to disgusted over the course of her words. "Oh my gosh Judy, why can't you be normal for once? You know what? I take it back, you two dorks are perfect for each other." She slammed the door behind her and left.

Nick and Judy were lying on the floor holding action figures in their hands. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers, we almost just got caught doing it." Judy said letting her face flop on the floor.

"Yeah..." Nick was horrified. "It's a good thing I got distracted." His attention returned to the toy in his hand. "Speaking of which, how did you get your hands on an old school Ro-buffalo Cop action figure?"

Judy's voice was strained and muffled. "It was a birthday present. I wasn't really into dolls. Even when I was little I was all about cops and justice."

"I always wanted one of these when I was a kid. 'You have the right to remain silent!'" Nick's voice was robotic at the end. He pushed the button that made the toy fire its spring loaded plastic gun, which shot Judy in the side of the head. When she didn't react he reached over and rubbed her neck. "What's wrong Carrots?"

"They're out to get me at every turn. They just barged in here trying to catch us in the act." She was still speaking with her face to the ground.

"Well we were about to…"

"That's not the point. Also I don't think it's such a good idea now."

"Actually… I don't think anyone is going to suspect it after that." Nick said. She rolled her face to the side to look at him, she was not thrilled with the idea. "Also we should lock the door next time."

She quickly yanked her head from the floor and snapped at him. "Ya think!?" The rabbit let her head rest on the floor again. "No Nick, I don't think my family is ok with this yet."

"Well that much is obvious… Plus I'm guessing hanky panky isn't exactly permissible on these premises." He went back to playing with the toy.  
"It's not that."

"So what? It is permissible?" Nick stopped to look at her.

She smiled, and put her head up resting it on her hands. "I wouldn't say that. It's more like everyone knows it happens, especially with my married siblings."

"So we would have to be married then."

"No…" She closed her eyes to think. "I mean everybody knew Dale and Brenda were…" She cleared her throat. "And they weren't married yet."

Nick nodded. "So this all has to do with your Dad's opinion of me."

She bit her bottom lip. "As far as I can tell, yeah that's pretty much it."

Nick's face showed his inner determination. "Alright then!" He got up from the floor and adjusted his tie.

"What are you doing Slick?"

His tone was serious. "Judy, I'm going to go straighten things out with your father."

"Right now? What are you even going to say?"

"Well we tried lying, and that didn't work. So I'll just tell him the truth." He nodded. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? He already doesn't like me."

She sighed. "If you think you can convince him…" Judy paused as she brought herself to her feet. "I'll trust you." She hopped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Go get him."

"I will." He opened the door up and turned back to face her. He looked nervous and almost embarrassed. "And be ready when I come back."

The inside of her ears went flush. "I'm expecting it." He closed the door behind him. Judy spoke to herself "Oh gosh I hope he pulls it off." She let her ears flop back. "And not just because…" She let a smile crack her face while she thought about it. "But it's a good benefit."

Nick held his head high, walking down the hall, riding the elevator, stopping to text Judy so he could ask where her parents' room was once he realized he didn't know where he was going, and finally making his way to their door. He knocked boldly. "Stu It's Nick, we need to talk!"

From the other side of the door he could hear the muffled voice of the old rabbit. "Umm… Not now Nick."

"Mr. Hopps I really have to talk with you!" His words were forceful and borderline aggressive.

"It' really not a good-"

Nick threw open the door. "I have to talk with-" Nick clasped his hands over his eyes when he saw what the two rabbits were doing inside. "Oh why!" He turned his head away trying desperately to keep the image from setting into his mind. "Lock the door next timimimme!" He convulsed violently as the crackle of the fox taser lit the hall behind him. "Hrnnnn!" Nick collapsed on the floor, immediately unconscious.

"I got him Daddy! I got the bad fox!" Davey was grinning over the fallen canine.

Stu quickly hopped over and grabbed the taser from his son. "Give me that and go to your room now!" Stu lightly kicked at Nick's side to see if he would come to. "Uh… Nick? You ok?" No response came from the fallen fox. "Well what do I do now Bon?"

Bonnie sunk her head into her paws. "Pants Stu. Put on pants."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick awoke in bed in the room they had assigned to him. He had a splitting headache, and wasn't sure how he got there, but unfortunately he was sure what he had seen the night before. It was a memory that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He rose to see Judy sitting in a chair with her head lying on the bed. She was fast asleep. He groaned and rubbed the side of his head, hoping it would ease the pain. When it didn't help he reached over and shook Judy. "Carrots." He said softly. "Carrots wake up."

Her eyes opened, she squinted while they adjusted to the light. "Nick!" She immediately tackled him in the firmest embrace he had ever received, especially around his neck.

"Judy." His voice was nearly as constricted as his trachea. "You're choking me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Nick. Are you ok? How do you feel?" Her voice was trembling from both excitement and terror. She softened her grip but didn't let go.

"I feel like I've been drinking with Finnick, but something tells me that's not what happened." He hugged her back. "So uh… what exactly did happen?"

She wouldn't let go of him. "One of my little brothers saw you trying to talk to my dad last night, and nobody is sure how he got it, but he hit you with a fox taser."

"At least we know it works… Can I lay back down now Carrots? My head is killing me."

"Sure but I'm not letting go." Nick smiled at that. "Bill said to take those painkillers when you wake up." She pointed to a few pills and a glass of water on the night stand next to the bed.

"Bill is my hero! Whoever he is." He swallowed the pills and lied back down with Judy resting on top of him.

"Bill is my brother. He's a doctor. Last night after you got tased, he checked your vitals and said you would be fine. He's the reason we didn't take you to a hospital."

"And he saved me medical expenses. I owe him a beer."

"I'm sure he would like that." She could barely contain herself. "I'm so glad you're ok Nick." She kissed him, but he gave little response. "I was so worried."

"Thanks Carrots. It means a lot." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to try and sleep for an hour until these pills kick in."

"You do that…" Judy rubbed her face into his neck. "Can I stay with you?"

"I'd like that." He replied and drifted back to sleep. It didn't feel like much time had passed when he opened his eyes again, but the world was a much better place, or perhaps it just felt that way on painkillers, Nick didn't care either way. He looked down to see the small grey rabbit sleeping on top of him. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. He gently rubbed his hand over the crown of her head. "Judy."

"Yes Nick." She sounded sleepier than him.

"I've got to use the bathroom."

She sat up groggy and huffed. "Ok." She stretched her neck and her ears perked up. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah." Nick got up from the bed. "Whatever magic was in those pills worked like a charm." He left for the restroom. When he returned Judy was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Are you really ok Nick? You can get catch some more sleep if you like."

"No Carrots I'm fine. I mean I've felt better, but I've certainly felt worse." He sat down next to her and took her in one arm.

"That's good…" She was quiet for a minute. "So… did you actually get to talk to my dad last night?"

"Not really."

"Well if you're up to it. And you don't have to! I know you were hurt. But if you want to you should go talk to him today. He really is in a better mood. I don't know how my mother does it, but she can always bring him right back to sunshine and happiness."

Nick frowned. "I know how she does it…" The memories flashed in his head. "I saw it last night…"

"How?"

"They were making more rabbits…" He shuddered.

"Ugh…" She was disgusted. "Why did you tell me that?" Judy pulled her hears down over her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I asked."

A teeth brushing, a shower, and a light breakfast later Nick found himself in the great room, listening once again to Judy and her siblings try to have a civil conversation while dodging the elephant in the room. It was going well, but Nick was bored out of his mind. He couldn't stand just how much of an outsider he was being treated as. Hardly a word was said to him all morning. "Hey Carrots?"

"Hold on a minute Jess, what is it Nick?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but is there something I can do around here?"

"Well what do you mean?"

Nick grabbed Judy's arm. "Can I borrow her for a minute?"

Jess piped up. "Actually I have to go anyway, it was nice seeing you Judy." The rest of the group disbanded with her, and Nick got to pull Judy off to a corner.

"Carrots, I need something to do. I'm going crazy here. Nobody even wants to talk to me, and I can't stand just sitting around all day. I don't care if it's washing dishes, just please, no more idle chatter."

She grabbed his hand raised one corner of her mouth. "Ok, we'll find something to do. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Well we could always use a hand out on the farm, but are you sure you're up to it. I mean, after last night."

"The farm's good! I can help pull carrots out of the ground." He was desperate at this point, and didn't care what it was, so long as it wasn't talking to her siblings or especially her father at this point.

"Well… If you're sure you're up to it. Let's go."

"Thank you. And to be honest, I am sort of curious what it's like to be a Hopps farmer anyway. It's like a window into your childhood."

"It may not be as grandiose as you think."

It took a while to find Nick a pair of overalls that would fit him. In the end they found a pair that was long enough for his legs but not his torso, and so tied the straps together with strings. He donned a fairly comfortable sunhat which was adorned with an exquisite floral pattern. His work gear was topped off with bright yellow gloves.

Judy could hardly contain her laughter at just how ridiculous he looked in the strange attire. "Good!" She was suppressing laughter spasms. "You look good Nick."

"Don't laugh. You know I'm rocking this sunhat Carrots."

"I'm not laughing."

"You're trying not to, but we all know I'm looking good." He was playing with the straps of his overalls.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I take a picture." She snapped a shot of it on her phone as fast as she could.

"Hey that's not-" But she ran off just as soon as began speaking. "Get back here!" He ran out after her. That playful moment was the bright part of an otherwise hard day's work. It was hot, and farming wasn't nearly as easy as Nick had ever expected it to be. It was murder on his back, and rough on his hands. He had quickly come to respect the rabbits which were easily doing twice the work he was in the same amount of time. He excelled at one sole thing, which was moving the boxes of carrots, and that was only because his size allowed him to carry twice as much as anyone else could. Nevertheless when it was time for a break, Nick was grateful for the rest.

Over by the barn Stu and Bonnie Hopps were looking out at him an Judy. "He's been helping with the farm all day you know." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Stu was still uncomfortable with the situation, even if he was in a better mood.

"I'm just saying, he's not such a bad guy. Especially not for a fox."

"Bon, I know what you're doing."

"Oh I'm doing something now?"

"Of course you are. You're standing there pointing out the good qualities in him to get me try and make amends." He held his hands out toward her as a gesture at her behavior.

She nodded knowingly. "Sure whatever you say."

"Hmph." Stu grumbled.

"You know when Judy was little she was always trouble. Remember how she would try and arrest her brothers for sneaking cookies?"

Stu leaned against a barrel and smiled. He was watching over Judy and Nick who's break was interrupted by a swarm of small bunnies surrounding them. "Yeah she was always a handful."

"So why is it any surprise that she's still giving us trouble?"

"I don't know Bon… I guess it's not really a surprise, I just didn't feel like it would happen so soon."

"You never feel like that honey."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We've had God knows how many children Stu, and so many of them are married. And every time you stand there baffled as ever saying 'How did this happen so fast?'"

He turned his chin up. "I do not."

"Mmhmm, right Stu."

"Alright fine! I guess I just never get used to my children growing up so fast. But Judy… Our little Jude the Dude…" He was waxing nostalgic over the memories.

"She's always been different dear."

"I know… I've always known, I just always expected her to somehow turn out normal."

"She is normal dear."

"You know what I meant." He was frustrated at how well his wife could guide the conversation the way she wanted. "I expected her to settle down, marry a nice rabbit, and… and…" his eyes were getting teary.

"And?" Bonnie raised one eyebrow.

"And that wouldn't be Judy! Ok, there, I said it. I regret trying to make her something she wasn't. The day she graduated from the academy and became a cop, was one of the happiest days of my life because I was wrong!" He wiped his eyes to keep the tears from running down his face. "I love Judy alright! And I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. But the further she goes the more I see what's best for her isn't what's average. I'm glad she went out there and proved us all wrong. If it weren't for that she would have never been happy. And look at her now Bon…" He pointed out toward Judy, and Nick who was now covered in baby rabbits. Judy was laughing at how trapped he was. "I've never seen her that happy before… That's a smile she only gives to him."

Bonnie nodded her head again. "Yes it is dear."

Nick growled off in the distance and started chasing the children playfully. "Cripes, he's even good with the little ones…" Stu added.

"I'm going to head inside now Stu."

Stu looked back at his wife. "What you're not going to tell me to talk with him?"

"I don't have to Stu. You made up your mind the moment you saw how worried she was for him last night."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"And besides, you know our Judy. She'll do things her way, with or without our approval. We might as well be on board."

Her words brought a heavy sigh out of him. "Good talk Bon."

"Good talk Honey… And Stu?"

"Yes Dear?"

"I'm pregnant again."

Stu let out a long exhale. "I'll start thinking up names." Bonnie left him alone.

Stu took a minute to work his courage up. Seeing Judy's smile let him know that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't what he expected. He called out to the fox. "Nick! Come over here for a minute!" He waved his hand and gestured him over to the barn.

Nick jogged over and met him in front of it. "Yes Mr. Hopps?"

"Come on inside the barn. I want to have a word with you."Stu opened the door and walked inside with Nick in tow.

Nick rubbed the back of his head and spoke nervously. "I suppose you want to talk about last night."

"No! I never want to talk about that again! As far as we're concerned that never happened."

"Good! Good…" It was eerily quiet. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Judy! Did I really have to point that out?"

"No… That was pretty much the whole reason we came out here this weekend."

"You came out here to meet her family… Well what do you think?" Stu waited patiently for his response.

"Well I think it could have gone better."

"Understatement!"

Nick rubbed his eyes before he continued. "You want to know the truth?"

"That would be a good place to start."

Nick took a deep breath. "Ever since I got here, the majority of her family has treated me horribly. I've gotten shifty glances everywhere I went, and very little courtesy. So…" Stu glared at him angrily. "I've seen you're family at its worst, and… they're still pretty great. Even when nobody liked me, you still gave me a place to sleep, hearty meals, and no one's attacked me… Well except for the taser thing, but that was just a kid."

Stu rolled his eyes. "So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying if your family is this nice now, I can't wait to get on good terms with them."

Stu clenched his jaw, but accepted the answer. "So what do you want with Judy? What is she to you?"

"Judy? She's…" Nick tried his best to think of what to say. "Honestly Stu, words can't describe what Judy is to me. Partner, friend, girlfriend, they're all just labels. But Judy is, the best woman I ever met. She cared about me, a shifty fox, even when the whole world was against me. She dared to believe that I could be something more than I was, more than what the world thought I was. I guess you could say I owe her my life. And I only know one way to repay her, by giving her the rest of it... I love her Stu."

"Alright I can believe that." He folded his arms and paced back and forth. "She is something else…" Stu took a few seconds to ask his next question. "Do you know why I was mad at you?"

"Because we lied to you." Nick didn't know what to say other than that.

"Yes, well no. We all make mistakes. I forgive you and Jude for that." He flapped his right hand down forcefully. "It was because I lost Judy's trust. She's always been my little girl Nick. I love her and I want what's best for her. The fact that she was willing to lie to me to cover up what she really wanted, felt like a personal attack at my judgment. Even when I am wrong, I never forced Judy to live the way I wanted her to. I didn't think she could be a cop, but I still helped her go to the academy… So there was no reason for that. The last thing I want is for her to think she can't trust me. Does that make sense to you?"

Nick raised one paw to his chin. "Yes it does… I wouldn't want to lose her trust either. But you know, this is something you should really tell her."

"I just did." Stu quit pacing back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"She's right over there, behind those barrels, listening to every word I've said."

Judy stood up from behind the barrels and slowly walked over to meet them. "How do you always know?"

"When you've half a thousand kids Jude, you know when they're eavesdropping." Stu said.

"I'm sorry I lied Daddy." Judy grabbed her elbow and looked at the ground.

"It's ok. Don't do it again!" Stu waved his finger back and forth pointing at them. "but it's ok… So why did you lie to me Jude?"

"I was… I was afraid you couldn't accept Nick, and I didn't want to take the risk of losing either of you. It was stupid and selfish, but I love both of you. It just felt like my whole world could end." Judy tugged on the end of one of her ears down by her elbow.

"Next time give me a chance Jude…" Stu replied. "I may not like it, I may not think you can do it, but I will support you Judy. Just like I always have. If you think Nick's the right mammal for you… Then…" He was choked up with tears. "Then I'm glad to have him." He pulled his daughter into a hug. Nick stood there trying not to let the situation be awkward. "Oh you too." Stu grabbed a hold of Nick and squeezed them both tight.

"I love you daddy." Judy said.

"I love you to honey." Stu squeezed extra tight one more time before letting them go. "Just one more thing, Nick if you ever hurt her-"

Nick cut him off. "If I ever hurt her I'm dead! She can take down a rhino, I've seen her do it! It's insane…"

Stu laughed. "Well maybe I don't have anything to worry about after all." He looked at the two of them. "Alright go!" He shooed them away with his hands. "Get out of here! Be happy! I'll go tell the family to stop giving you such a hard time."

The two left the barn hand in hand. They walked toward the house, occasionally looking at each other only to find the other one grinning like an idiot. "So Slick Nick…?"

"Yeah Carrots?" Nick squeezed her hand.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well…"

The door to Judy's bedroom slammed shut behind them and she shoved him backwards onto the tiny bed. It let out a disgruntled creak from the impact. Judy jumped on top of him digging her muzzle into his neck. She undid the straps of his overalls, while one of his hands made its way up her back, and the other found her tail. "Wait wait wait wait! Wait! Wait!" Nick shouted.

"What is it Nick?" She looked at him panicked.

"If there's anything I learned from this weekend, it's that we need to lock the door."

She smiled. "Good thinking. This time we won't be playing with action figures." She got up flipped the lock. She turned around and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"One more thing."

"Hmm what is it now?" She liked the delay. It felt like a tease.

Nick raised a finger at her desk. "It's kind of creepy with all the stuffed animals and action figures watching us." She knocked all of them onto the floor but one, then pounced on him again. "What about that one Carrots?"

"I want Ro-buffalo Cop to watch."

"Oh you're perfect!"

Nick awoke the next day with a smile on his face, a bunny in his arms, and an action figure staring at him. He gave the small toy a thumbs up, and enjoyed every moment he could spare of lying with her. It was the best morning of his life, and he wasn't about to spoil it by saying anything stupid.

"Mmmmm." Judy eventually moaned and opened her eyes. When they met his she smiled. "Morning."

"Morning Carrots."

"That was so good last night." She rubbed her face on his chest.

"Yes, yes it was." He ran his hand up and down her back.

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock. "Oh shoot it's ten, our train leaves at noon." She started to get up when Nick pulled her back.

"Carrots wait…" There was a playful look in his eye. "One more time before breakfast?"

"If we're late-" He shushed her.

"We've got an hour and a half before we have to leave."

She mulled it over. "Well?"

A half hour later Nick and Judy left the room both with a smirk adorning their face. There was no point in hiding anything now, which made a world of difference. The disapproving faces were gone from the crowd, and everyone seemed much friendlier to Nick. "I don't know what your Dad said Carrots, but it seems to have done the trick."

"I'm sure it wasn't anything over the top. He probably just said he was wrong about you. Speak of the devil. Morning dad!"

"Morning Jude! Morning Nick!" The old fat rabbit looked genuinely happy. "Hey we've got to get you two to the train station, here pretty soon. You better eat and pack quick."

"We will Dad, thanks."

The time flew by, and Nick was almost sad to see the farm disappear from the back of the truck. Although he was far too excited about the new level of his and Judy's relationship, and what it meant when they got back to Zootopia to even care. They arrived at the train station with only a few minutes to spare. The train was already waiting when they pulled up. They walked down the platform to the train with Stu and Bonnie right behind them.

"Stu, Bonnie, it was a pleasure to meet you both." Nick shook each of their hands respectively.

"I love you Mom and Dad." Judy gave them a big hug and they stepped on the train. It wasn't moving yet and the doors had yet to close, so Bonnie and Stu watch them from the platform. "Nick, I noticed my Ro-buffalo Cop action figure was missing when we went back to pack. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I put him in my bag. He's coming home with us."

"So what, you're just going to steal him?"

"I don't care who's apartment he stays at, it's just important that he comes home with us." She rolled her eyes at his comment. The doors to the train closed. "Judy there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about." He crouched down digging through his bag.

"What is it Nick-" She watched him turn around on one knee holding up a small box with a ring in it. "Oh my gosh! Nick!" Judy bounced up and down with uncontained joy.

Nick's heart was racing faster than it ever had before. "I know it was one hell of a weekend, and not everything went as well as we planned, but I can't think of a better time to ask than now… Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

"Nick!"

The doors of the train opened back up and the loud speaker cracked to life. "Ladies and gentleman, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. We are expecting an hour delay while the engineers take a look at the problem. We've sorry for the inconvenience." Bonnie and Stu were staring right at Nick and Judy.

"Oh why…?" Nick said under his breath.

Bonnie and Stu came running into the train and hugged them immediately. "I'm so happy for you two." Bonnie said.

"But…" Judy said with her face getting squished. "I haven't said yes yet."

"AWWWWWWWW!" They heard a loud high pitched squeal come from beside them.

Nick looked over. "Hey Clawhauser. CLAWHAUSER?!" Terror struck Nick and Judy's faces.

"No wait, Clawhauser wait!" Judy pleaded as the round cheetah bolted straight for them.

"Clawhauser no! CLAWHAUS-hgh." Nick's words were cut off when the cheetah picked up the whole group in his arms and crushed them. "Cl-Clawhauser, stop."

"I can't breathe." Judy could only whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my cousins about an hour from here on train! Who would have thought I would get to witness this!" The cheetah was screaming in joy.

"Ni-Nick." Judy struggled to speak.

"What Carrots?" His voiced was equally squished.

"Y-yes, I will."

"Yay…" Nick said before Clawhauser screamed again, crushing them even harder. The fox's back let out a sickening crack. "Ow… my spine…"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have no idea what you've done! You know I already had this whole thing done, every single chapter, ready to go. But you all had to go and like this story. Well guess what? That means I have to go and add a whole bunch more to it. See I kind of rushed things when I wrote it the first time, so that means I left stuff out. Then you liked it… Sheesh… I have 'The Thing' running in the background just to try and restore some of my masculinity while I write about a fox and rabbit in love. A sip of scotch is helping too. ON WITH THE SHOW! …I'll have a cigar later, maybe do some pushups…**

When the doors on the train closed once again, it was a very awkward ride. Clawhauser was all too excited to get the details of their relationship. "So…?" Benjamin cooed. "How long have you two been a thing?" Only the tip of his tail was flipping back and forth with joy.

"It's been a while I guess…" Nick looked over at Judy with and inquisitive gaze. She gave a quick nod of agreement. "Ben I think we need a moment."

Judy added to Nick's words. "Yeah, could you give us just a minute." The small female grabbed her male's arm and started to lead him to a more private part of the train.

"Sure thing! I've got like a ton of people to tell anyway-" The cheetah had pulled out his phone and began tapping away violently.

Nick and Judy both shouted. "No no no!"

Judy pushed Clawhauser's phone down. "We're kind of… Not ready to tell everyone yet."

The fox chimed in. "Yeah, and at the very least we would kinda like to be the ones to tell everyone at the station. So would you hold on to that thought buddy?"Ben nodded his head in disappointment.

The look on his face was that of a heartbroken mammal. "Oh don't be so sad." There was empathy in her voice when Judy stroked the side of the round yellow beast's face. She sighed heavily. "I tell you what I'll get you a pastry from the dining car."

Ben's mood swung back to his usual bliss in the blink of an eye. "I'd like a cheese-danish if they have any!"

"There we go. Come on Nick." She went back to tugging her fox along. When they had gotten to the next car she spoke again. "That was close…"

But Nick's mind was elsewhere. "Did that really work? I mean all we had to pay to bribe him was one donut."

"Nick…" She added, but still couldn't get his attention.

"He's the force's gossip, there's no way one single donut could go that far." He was scratching the back of his head and looking toward the ceiling.

"Nick, focus." She was getting impatient with him, but even waving her arms was below his field of vision at that moment.

"I know Clawhauser loves donuts and all, but…"

Judy was jumping in front of his face. "Hello, Nick?"

"It just doesn't add up."

The rabbit's eye twitched when finally got the nerve to climb up his clothes. She grabbed his tie and hoisted herself up, standing on his chest. "Pay attention to me!" She nearly yelled in his face.

"Oh you want a kiss Carrots?" He smiled playfully.

"No! That's not what I-" But the fox closed her mouth with his own. At first she was shocked, but soon her ears fell flat while she took his cheeks in her hands. "Mmm… Well, that _was_ nice."

Nick grabbed onto her body lifting her up. "Now normally it wouldn't bother me, but seeing as a three hundred pound cheetah nearly crushed me to death, this is killing my back Carrots." He gently placed her back on the floor.

An exasperated breath left her lips. "We've got a problem Nick."

"What, you forgot your wallet in your bag and I have to pay for Benny's treat? You're not trying to hustle _me_ now, are you?" His words were taunting.

She shook her head in disapproval. "No Nick. We can't let Bogo find out about us."

"Oh! So it's the same problem we've had for the past year and half." He looked down at the bunny who was obviously frazzled, and decided to let up before she actually got mad.

"Exactly! You know that it's a conflict of interest for partners to have a romantic interest."

' _One more tease couldn't hurt'._ He thought. Nick had quickly changed his mind. "That's what we have now? I thought mammals usually called each other 'fiancé' in this situation." His words immediately shut the both of them up for near a solid minute. They just stood there, looking over each other, realizing the weight of that one tiny word.

"Um…" Judy paused nervously. "You're my fiancé…"

"Yeah… and you're mine…" The both of them were in shock at the revelation of the matter. "That's kind of weird to say…" Nick continued.

Judy snapped out of the haze when she looked down at her finger. "Hey! You never gave me the ring!"

"What?! Yes I did I-" Nick was yelling defensively when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, which revealed a glinting metal hoop still inside. "Never mind it's right here…"

"Well?!" She didn't know where she was emotionally at that time, it was somewhere between shock and anger, with only the lingering hints of joy.

"I got distracted Carrots!" He hastily grabbed her hand pushed the ring down on her finger. "Here take it."

Judy cringed and covered her eyes. "No! That's not romantic at all!"

"Well what do want me to do? It's not my fault we got interrupted!"

"We got robbed!" The rabbit reeled her head back and smacked it into Nick's chest. "That's supposed to be one of the most romantic and memorable moments of our lives, and now we have to tell everyone that I said 'yes' in the crushing arms of a fat cheetah, while my parents were crying all over us, then you forgot to give me the ring for an hour and a half!" Nick suppressed a laugh forcing it to come through his nose. "It's not funny Nick!"

Nick's voice was cracking with laugher. "No… You're right, it's not." His efforts weren't enough to stifle his quaking. "But think on the bright side."

A mild smile curled the edges of Judy's mouth for less than a second when she realized how ridiculous it sounded. "There is no bright side Nick." She quickly attempted to stifle the feeling.

"Sure there is, it's going to be an interesting story to tell." Nick found that trying not to laugh only made the situation that much harder to take serious, which finally broke his will causing him to reduce into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry Carrots, I'm sorry." He said between laughs. "I can't help it."

Judy couldn't help but snicker at the train wreck of a proposal either. "Ok! Ok, it's kind of funny. And at least it's not boring."

When the moment had passed them Nick took her in his arms, and leaned his head down planting his lips on the top of his fiancé's head. He moved his mouth over to whisper in her ear. "Hey, don't couples usually celebrate this with some grand romantic kiss also?"

"Hey yeah, we didn't get to do that either!" Judy pulled back from her fox and stamped on foot on the floor.

Nick leaned over locking their eyes together. "We still can…" She looked back at him, but found no words. The bunny stepped toward him draping her arms over his shoulders, and there, on the train back from her home town, blocking the aisle so no one could get past, they found the romance in their proposal.

Back in the other train car Clawhauser was a nervous wreck. His thumbs twitched over his phone, and it took every ounce of effort not to send a mass text. "No I can't!" He argued with himself, torn more than he had ever been in his life. "On the one hand, I would be one that gets to tell everyone! But on the other hand a cheese danish… Oh and Nick and Judy's trust too. Grrrr! It's so hard! I have to tell." He twiddled his thumbs over the screen. "No! I can't betray them!" His frustration and self conversing had caused some of the nearby passengers to distance themselves, which was completely normal considering the level of sanity the cheetah apparently lacked.

In the dining car Nick and Judy were in line, waiting to order. "We've been over this Nick. It's a conflict of interest for partners to be romantically involved."

"Not really Carrots." Nick watched her shake her head in confusion. "A conflict of interest would be if one of us was a superior officer. Considering we're the same rank, Bogo might let it slide." She squinted and crunched her eyebrows together in response. "Well we'd have to be on his good side! I never said it was going to be easy…" He crossed his arms. "We should wait until we've got an ace in hole, then we let him know."

She closed her eyes and bobbed her head up and down. "And what do we do about Clawhauser?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "He's way too involved in our relationship for some reason. If we just let him know that it could endanger our partnership… I mean he should be on board... Right?"

"I guess… We won't know till we talk to him I suppose."

A koala behind the counter broke their conversation. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Judy answered. "Hi. Can I get one of those please?" She pointed to the pastry of choice.

"No problem Ma'am." The mammal behind the counter quickly bagged it, and placed it on the counter in front of her. "That'll be three dollars."

"Sure…" Judy patted the side of her pants trying to find what wasn't there. The small rabbit slumped her shoulders along with her ears. "Nick… I forgot my wallet."

Nick grinned at his coincidental victory. "Don't worry Carrots, I'll pay for this…" He fished a few bills from his pocket and handed them over. "But what guarantee do I have that you aren't going to cut this up and sell it to smaller rodents?"

Judy grabbed the bag and let her head fall to the side. "I can't believe that was actually your job. It's kind of embarrassing when I have to tell anyone about it."

"Hey!" Nick was mildly offended. "I made better money selling pawpsicles than I do now!"

Benjamin was trying his best to wait patiently. His eyes were closed as he achieved a state of meditation. "I am calm…" He took in a deep breath. "I am like water." He let his breath escape slowly. "A pond as still as-I can't take it anymore!" He yelled desperately grasping for his phone.

Just in time, not that they were aware, the couple opened the door. Nick was still pouting as he had lost their argument. "Fine. I guess telling your family that I used to be a hustler isn't such a good idea… Why not just say I was an entrepreneur?"

"That sounds kind of pompous."

"Business owner then, you know what I mean Carrots. Hey Ben."

"Here you go." Judy said handing Clawhauser the bag.

"Oh thank goodness!" The cheetah snatched the bag forcefully, ripped it open and began devouring the contents viscously.

"I guess you were hungry…" Judy's hand hung in the air as if she was still holding the bag.

"I needed the distraction." Benjamin had a mouth full when he spoke.

"Right…" Nick took a second to prepare his words, which was just long enough for the cheetah to finish his snack. "Listen Ben, we need to talk."

"Oh that was so good. What is it?" The yellow cat spoke between licking his fingers.

Judy took over. "We discussed it, and we don't think we want to tell anybody about our relationship yet." Clawhausers eyes darted between them.

"Ya' see buddy, we're kind of afraid that Bogo won't let us be partners if he finds out." Nick added.

"No! That would be the worst!" Benjamin's words gave Nick reason to bump Judy with his elbow and wink at her.

"So?" The bunny continued. "We would appreciate it if you would hold off on telling anyone." Benjamin began breathing heavy, and a look of panic came over him, and his gaze was vacantly addressed toward the floor.

"Whoa calm down there Benny!" Nick patted him on the shoulder. "It's only till we know we can get Bogo to let us stay partners. A week or two tops!" Nick looked over at Judy out of Clawhauser's view, gritted his teeth, and showed her that he was crossing his fingers.

Benjamin was hesitant to talk while he processed what had been said. "EEeey-ok!... I can hold off on telling…" His next words sounded hollow and forced. "I mean it's not like I'm honor bound to tell the force you two are together or anything." Nick and Judy glanced at each to see if the other one had caught some hidden meaning behind his words. "But I need your help!"

"You need our help not telling anyone?" The bunny said perplexed.

"No it's not that." Benjamin said. "My annual physical fitness test is coming up, and I've got to pass it! I didn't get very good marks last time, or the time before that… Bogo's been hounding me about it! If I can't pass…"

"Oh!" Nick exclaimed. "Sure buddy we can help you out with that."

"You mean it?" There was excitement in Benjamin's voice.

"Of course Ben, you could have just asked us." Judy said in a chipper tone.

"Thank you!" The cheetah once again stood up and crushed the both of them in his grip.

"No not agai-" Nick felt the intense squeeze of his coworker pop his back again, but was surprised at the lack of pain. "Oh! You fixed it."

"What was that?" Ben asked, setting them back down.

"It's nothing." Nick straightened out his clothing.

Ben looked back and forth at the pair. "Here take a seat." He gestured to the bench.

"Actually," Nick said and grabbed Judy's hand giving it a light squeeze. "We just got engaged you know…" Benjamin nodded with a smile on his face but a clearly oblivious mind.

Judy raised her hand in front of her as she continued Nick's explanation for him. "We'd kind of like some alone time."

"Oh!" The realization came to Clawhauser quickly. "I'll just be going then." He grabbed his bag, and headed for the door, stopping every couple of seconds to steal a glance at them.

Nick looked around the train car when Benjamin had finally taken his leave. "Hey Carrots?"

"Mmmm" She gave an approving groan when she snuggled up next to him.

"Weren't there a lot more people in this car earlier?" He pointed around the completely vacant train.

The rabbit took her turn examining the train. "Yeah… I wonder why they left?"

 **Just FYI:**

 **It turns out having that many distractions while writing isn't such a good idea. After about four hundred words I wound up watching the movie, while drinking scotch, and eating gummy worms... I had to come back and finish this chapter later. Also expect there to be some delays as I have to add more to the story now. Good day! Or good evening… Good whenever you read this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your next chapter. Enjoy reading it. And make sure to comment, I always read the comments. I like them.**

Chapter 6

On their first day back to work Nick and Judy were sitting in a small café a block away from ZPD headquarters. It was only half an hour before they had to be there, and they were taking their time. "Do we have to come here for coffee Carrots?"

"Not this again…" She knew what all too well what he was going to say.

"Their coffee sucks." He was desperately trying to mask the flavor with gratuitous amounts of cream and sugar.

"Would you keep your voice down?" She smiled at the couple next to them who had all too obviously overhead their conversation. She then turned back to Nick. "Some mammals like this place. And you know we can't go to the café next to the ZPD. Well, not unless you want to be looking over your shoulder while we hold hands." The threat of being discovered still loomed over them, and that meant they had to dodge the normal hang outs of the police force. It was a game they were getting far too tired of playing.

"I'm just saying, we could get our drinks from someplace better, then walk back here." He motioned his hands from right to left while he spoke.

Judy let her neck slink back. "No outside food or drink allowed…"

"Grrr… We've really got to do something about this, whole situation." The fox was more talking to himself at that point. He took a sip of his beverage then winced. "That's as drinkable as it's gonna get. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her which brought about a smile on Judy's face.

"Quite the gentle-fox now aren't you?" She took his arm and walked with him out the door toward their work.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to be doing today Carrots?" Nick was looking around almost nervously to make sure that none of their coworkers were around.

"Yeah I called Clawhauser last night." She took a drink of her own coffee. It was every bit as terrible as Nick complained it was, and she couldn't help but turn her head to the side and stick out her tongue from disgust.

"I saw that!" Nick stopped dead in his tracks.

"You saw what?" Her fox was quite a bit taller than she was, and she knew he had a hard time seeing her face when they walked together.

"Your reflection in the window. You nearly gagged trying to choke this swill down!"

Judy let her fatigue show. She pulled out her phone and checked the clock. "Fine. We've still got time, I'll buy us something drinkable before we get to work."

"Yes!" Nick pumped his arm in victory, then tossed his drink in the nearest garbage can. "So… What are we doing today?"

Their half hour had passed quickly, and they entered the door to the ZPD. Their mannerisms had become entirely professional with both of them being very careful to distance themselves from one another. Clawhauser was giving some instruction to Mary, a rather brunt zebra. She was more than capable of running the front desk, but there were always problems when she did, though that was more because of her attitude. Still, Benjamin was trying to help her. "Oh hey you two! Did you have a good night?" Clawhauser said leaning over the counter and smiling at them.

"Morning Ben…" Nick felt as though the cheetah's actions were coming too close to giving away their secret. But he shrugged it off knowing they would have a talk later.

"Good morning!" Judy on the other hand was just as enthusiastic as ever. She waved at him with her left hand.

"Judy!" The cheetah quickly rushed around the desk. "We need to talk." He started shoving both her and nick over to a small supply room. "Bogo was mad at you two for the mess you left in the-" He closed the door behind them. "Phew!" The room was vacant before they arrived.

"Bogo was mad at us? But we didn't leave a mess." Judy questioned back.

"That was cover!" Benjamin was both trying to yell and whisper at the same time.

"Cover for what?" The rabbit asked back.

"The ring!" Ben grabbed her hand and pointed to metal band. "You forgot to take off the ring!"

Judy's eyes shot open when she noticed it. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly slipped it off, and tucked it safely into her pocket. "Thank you so much! That would have been awkward to try and explain if anyone had seen it."

"You're welcome. Now you both better get to the bullpen."

"Hold on there Turbo." Nick's brain hung up for a second trying decide whether the nickname was ironic or not, when a conclusion was not reached he went back to the matter at hand. "What was with asking us if 'We had a good night?' "You don't think that's going to raise some suspicions?"

"What? No I did that on purpose!" Benjamin shook his head.

Judy just about snapped when she heard him. "What are you talking about? Are you trying get us caught?!" She had yanked on the cheetah's tie forcing him down to her face level. She was breathing heavily and giving him the most intense death stare a bunny could give.

"No! You both have it wrong." Ben raised his hands in a non-threatening way. "I'm a shipper, everyone knows that, and believe me everyone knows I want you two to… um… yeah… Anyway, I said that because that's what I _normally_ would have said. You don't think it would be strange if all the sudden I changed my behavior around you guys?"

Nick's brain was still struggling to determine if _Turbo_ was a good nickname for Clawhauser when he said "He's got a point Carrots."

Judy released Ben's tie and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I guess that makes sense when you put it that way."

Nick had a wary expression on his face. "You're surprisingly good at this Ben… I thought you were going to be more of a problem."

Clawhauser scoffed playfully. "Oh that's not a problem. For example, calling her Carrots at work is a bad idea. It's too familiar. You should try and keep it more professional. See it's not my abilities that are lacking…" He went silent for a few seconds while his face grew serious. "It's my will! Please, you guys have got to let me tell!"

"No!" Both Judy and Nick yelled.

"Did you at least make some headway last night? Any news about getting on Bogo's good side?" The cheetah pleaded.

"No…" Nick and Judy mirrored each other again.

"Oh come on!" Benjamin was nearly panicking.

"It's been one night! We haven't even seen him yet." Nick replied.

Judy followed Nick's words with her own. "That, and we still have to help you train for the fitness test."

The cheetah took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok… That's fair. But you two have to let me know any new information."

Nick tilted his head side to side as he thought. "You already know the dark part of the secret. Might as well keep you informed on the rest. So long as Judy's fine with it."

The rabbit locked her eyes with the fox in an uneasy stare. "Ok, I guess that's alright… We've got to go though." She opened the door, and let the other two walk back into the lobby. Following behind them she said. "Sorry about the mess Clawhauser, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." She squinted her eyes and feigned rage. "Right Nick?"

The fox was quick to respond. "Don't blame this on me!" His response deeply confused Judy, because she wasn't sure if he was playing along with the scheme, or actually not wanting to be blamed, or both at the same time.

"Alright so long as it doesn't happen again. I'll catch up with you both in a little bit." Clawhauser returned to his desk, and watched them walk go into the briefing room. He rested his head in his hands. "So Mary…?" The zebra snorted at him. "You think Hopps and Wilde are gonna hook up?"

"You know I do Clawhauser! Now would you leave me alone? Don't you have to go get ready anyway?"

The cheetah chuckled lightly. "Yeah… They'd make a cute couple."

In the bullpen the officers were waiting for Bogo to arrive. Everyone was noisily chatting away, but Nick still had a question running through his head. "Hey Hopps?" He asked waiting for her reply.

Judy turned around looking for someone who said her name, but never expected it was Nick. She was so certain it wasn't him that she tried to peek around him to see who it was. "Did someone call my name?"

Nick's ears fell down. "Yeah Judy, it was me…"

"You've never called me that before. It's weird…"

Nick's eyes rolled around in his head, trying to think of a non-obvious way to say what he wanted. "I was just trying to keep things, _professional_."

She nodded her head slowly. "You're right, we should try to keep things a bit more professional… Wilde." She winked at him. "So what did you want?"

"I can't decide, is _Turbo_ a good nickname for Clawhauser, or not?"

She was disappointed in what he had to say. "I guess it's fine…"

"Yeah I thought so too, I thought it was ironic. But then again he's a cheetah, so…"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe it's better that way?" She honestly didn't care at all what he called Clawhauser, although she was annoyed that he was now working on names for other people, while trying to cover up the one he had for her.

"McHorn, Wolford, is _Turbo_ a good nickname for Clawhauser?" Nick wasn't letting the subject go.

Wolford laughed. "That's great! We should all start calling him that."

McHorn didn't share his sentiments. "What are you talking about? That's terrible."

"Come on, it's poetic, because he's a cheetah!" The grey wolf defended his opinion.

The Rhino. "No it's offensive. Not all cheetahs are fast. You can't just call mammal names based on their stereotypes. It' would be like if we called you 'Vicious.' or Wilde 'Slick,' or Hopps 'Carrots,' or 'Fluff.' You wouldn't be ok with that would you?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other slowly. They were carefully rethinking the names they had become accustomed to using, and trying to decide whether or not they were comfortable with the names they had received. That is until Wolford bumped Nick with his elbow. "I'd be fine with it. I'm sure Slick would too, he was the one who suggested it."

"Actually Wolford… I can see how someone might get offended." Nick had lost his interest in the conversation, or at least he didn't want to talk with the wolf and rhino about it anymore.

Bogo opened the door to the room and walked in. He was putting his glasses on his head to read his documents, and the officers in the room started hooting, hollering, and pounding on their desks as they were used to. The chief shouted. "Alright! Keep it down!" When silence had befallen the room he began. "There's only few items today. Snarlov, Grizzoli! We hit and run over in Tundratown this morning. Go follow that up. Wilde, Hopps, we have some reports of a burglar in the Rainforest district. Apparently their usin-"

Judy cut him off. "Actually Chief! If you wouldn't mind, I would like parking duty…"

Bogo's anger got the better of him immediately. "Hopps if you don't take the assignment that I give you, you're going to get… parking… du-…ty…" The room fell excruciatingly quiet, more so than it had even been. Everyone leaned forward to see what was going on. Many faces were struggling to see if Judy was just messing with Bogo, or if this was somehow serious.

"I'm gonna need parking duty too Chief." Wilde added with a grin on his face.

Bogo frowned and glared at the two. "Is this some form of joke?"

"No, we're helping Clawhauser get in shape for his physical exam. We agreed to do parking duty with him so he could get some exercise instead of sitting behind a desk all day." Judy replied.

The whole room said one big collective "Oh."

The chief's face turned to one of approval. "I suppose that is permissible. I wanted you two on this case because your speed trap last week supposedly caught the perp's car on camera. But Clawhauser certainly needs the help. Very well. Wilde, Hopps, parking duty. Wolford, Delgato, you'll be taking their place. I'll have the footage retrieved from their squad car and we'll go over it in my office after lunch. Higgins, Trunkaby-" The cape buffalo continued the briefing. Judy and Nick gave a slight nod of agreement then left the room.

"Did you see the look on Buffalo Butt's face?" Nick was enjoying just how much that made his boss squirm. He opened the door to the parking citation storage room.

"It was kind of funny, it's like the one thing he never expected was for someone to actually ask for that!" Her chuckle slowly dulled. "So… are you ok with me calling you Slick?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be… It's not like _you_ are just that saying because I'm a fox or anything." He was digging through the safety vests looking for one that would fit him. "Right Judy?"

Judy bit her bottom lip for a second. "It's kind of messed up Nick… but yeah… I wouldn't be saying it if you weren't a fox. I'm sorry."

Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "You know what? You don't have to be."

She was surprised that he wasn't angry with her. "Why?"

"I don't know… It's because when you say it, I don't care. I don't get mad. I know you don't look at me as just a shifty fox. You actually believed in me, even when that name was true. It's like me calling you Carrots… That doesn't hurt your feelings does it?"

"No Nick! Not when you say it… I guess you're right, the reason _why_ you say something is more important than _what_ you're saying." She grabbed on to his forearm.

He stopped what he was doing then wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't say it that way, but yeah, that sums it up nicely." He snickered slightly. "You're better with words than me Carrots."

"You're still a world class hustler Slick." She tugged on his collar to kiss him.

He was hesitant at first, breaking their lip lock to speak. "Judy stop we're at work." But she was nuzzling kisses into his neck and he found it harder and harder to resist. The moment was overtaking them, and they held each other tight. She pushed him over onto a bench and straddled his waste.

The door opened quickly, giving neither of them time to react, other than to turn their heads in fear when Clawhauser entered the room. "What are you guys doing?!" He quickly stepped over and picked Judy up by the back of her shirt, pulling her off Nick. "It's amazing you two have kept this a secret so long, I bumbled into you twice in two days!" He set her down. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Nick and Judy were sneaking embarrassed glances at the other. That is, until Nick smirked. "Fifteen more minutes?"

"Nick!" Judy yelled as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow… alright fine, ten more minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter here you go! Things are getting a little sidetracked from the original story idea, but it will come back to that, I just need a few chapters to cover some things.  
**

Chapter 7

Clawhauser stood patiently, albeit nervously. There was little he could do at this point, and each passing face was one that he feared was coming his way. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. The minute ticked over, much to his relief. He knocked on the door behind him, and spoke quietly. "Ok that's ten minutes."

"No way, that was way too short Ben!" Nick's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Shut up Nick. Do you want everyone to hear us…" Judy was quiet for a moment, but rustling could be heard. "Ok Clawhauser you can come in."

Ben opened the door and caught a glance at the two. Their clothes were straight enough, but it didn't cover what they had been doing. "I can't believe you convinced me to do that… Do you know how much trouble I could have got in?" The cheetah said.

"I certainly owe you one Turbo." Nick gave him a friendly point and wink. The bunny on the other hand was embarrassed by her actions, and tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're fur is all ruffled, you won't be hiding this much longer if you go out like that." Ben walked past them and began dressing as a parking attendant.

"He's right Carrots, you should see yourself." The fox put his hand on top of her head and frazzled it even worse.

She shoved him off. "I thought he was talking about you." She snickered at how fluffed up he looked. Nick rolled his eyes, and she began running her paws over his head to straighten him out.

Benjamin was trying not to watch, trying, but failing. He couldn't help watching them with a grin from the corner of his eye. He quickly found himself distracted though as his orange reflective safety vest came nowhere near fitting. "Uh…" He struggled to connect it in the front, not that it came close. "Hey guys, could you help me find one of these that fits?"

"Sure, hang on, I know Higgins uses this one sometimes." Nick grabbed it and tossed it over to Benjamin.

The cheetah caught it with a laugh. "This thing is made for a hippo, there no way-" He put it on to prove him wrong. "Oh, it fits…" He slumped his shoulders, and drug his feet as he walked to the door.

"Cheer up Ben!" Judy said. "That's why we're here. To help you remember?"

Clawhauser gave an uneasy smile in return. "Thanks guys…" He regained his courage before opening the door. "I'll catch up with you two in the garage." The door closed behind him. Not even a second later it jerked back open. "And no more messing around on the clock!" He extended two fingers and pointed them to both Nick eyes, then at his own, then Judy's, then back to himself, then to Nick, then Judy, himself again, then back to Judy, slowly getting faster and faster each time.

"We've got it!" The exasperated fox blurted out and shoved the door shut in his face.

"I can't believe you talked _me_ into that…" Judy was covering her face with her meter maid's hat.

"Hey…" Nick said. She put the hat down and looked at him. "It was fun." The fox added with a suggestive smile. "And you started it remember."

She drew her eyes to the ceiling before speaking. "That's not the point…! He's right, we really are going to get caught if we keep this up."

Judy turned away from him and grabbed her safety vest. She was putting it on when Nick pulled one paw under his chin to signify he was thinking, and said "Well then we better catch up with Ben before I get any more ideas." He walked past her to continue dressing, letting his paw fall down and gently tugging the tip of her tail.

She felt a tingle go up her spine, when the sensation had past, she batted at the fox furiously with her hands. "Stop it! We may think we're alone, but we have no idea who's on the other side of that door."

Nick giggled while he put on his vest and hat. "Yeah, I'd rather have an audience too. We'll just have to go to your place after work and give Bucky and Pronk an earful."

Judy hit her head against a locker. "Worst, neighbors, ever!"

"They're not so bad. I lived next to an elephant once. He was in the military, and would trump his trunk to the tune of reveille every day at five in the morning. I hated him so much after a night at the bar… And besides, they like me."

"I guess it could be worse…" She stood up straight and looked over at Nick. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." He said all too seriously. "To the Joke-Mobile!"

In the garage, the three of them were looking at the small cart. Nick spoke first. "I don't think this is going to work."

Clawhauser butted in. "Not with that attitude! You both climb on the back and I'll drive." He rushed over to it with happiness in his step.

"Wait, Benjamin…" Judy tried to stop him, but he was already jamming himself in, not that he could fit in it, as he quickly found out. It wasn't just the fact that he was too round, but too tall as well.

Judy rested one paw on the cheetah's shoulder. "I think I'll drive."

Clawhauser sighed heavily, still halfway inside the vehicle. "Alright…" He spoke under his breath as he wriggled his way back out of the cab. "I never get to drive."

When Nick and Judy climbed in, Ben jumped on the back which caused the suspension to give a worrisome creak. The bunny whispered to her cab-mate. "You think we should just take our squad car?"

Nick answered her. "Nah, Bogo's having the camera footage removed remember? That means we'd have to jump through all the hoops of arranging another car. We're not going very far Carrots, I think this'll work."

There was unease in Judy's voice. "If you say so…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's ride!" Clawhauser shouted from the back.

The car struggled to sputter to life, but they were off. It was only a few minute's drive to get downtown where the bulk of the meters were at. Ben was listening to music on some headphones during the ride. He bounced back and forth along with the song, which caused the whole cart to shake back and forth. Judy was enjoying the tune as well, even if it meant they were swerving all over the place.

Nick on the other hand was panicking as the danger of the current situation was escalating quickly. "Judy watch the road!" He grasped for the steering wheel.

She swatted his paw away, then rolled her neck to face him for a second, before turning back to face the street in front of her. "What you don't like this song?"

"What song?!" The fur on the back of his neck was slowly lowering as she returned to driving normal.

"The one Ben has on his headphones." Judy pointed back at the cheetah with her thumb.

"Wait you can hear that? I can't hear anything."

"The ears aren't just for show Nick." She smiled at him.

"Is that so…?" The fox shifted his eyes to and fro. "Well I've got better night vision." He muttered to himself as quietly as he could.

"Awe, are you jealous Slick?" She snickered and nudged his arm.

Nick's eyes bulged. "You heard that too?" He gave an unnerved laugh. "Y-You don't- I mean you don't hear everything I say under my breath right?"

"Of course I do, why?" She was still bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music that Nick couldn't hear.

"Nothing! I mean no reason…" He scratched his cheek then hushed his voice again. "I've got to watch what I say." His mind raced backward to all the things he thought there was no way she had heard.

"Yup." was her only response, which brought another wide eyed stare out of the fox. He looked off to the side at the mammals passing by the cart, and was quiet for the rest of the ride.

After a couple of minutes Judy stopped the cart. Jumped out and tapped Ben on the side to get his attention. He took his headphones out and answered her. "What is it?"

"You take this street, I'll drop Nick off and the next one, then I'll go over to 23rd street and take care of it. We'll meet up two blocks down. Check your walkie."

Ben grabbed at his walkie-talkie and pushed the button "Check, check." It could be heard on the other two radios.

"We'll probably just keep doing that till lunch and see how it goes. If you have a problem just let us know."

"Got it!" Ben hopped down off the cart, causing it to jump up violently, which in the cab rocketed Nick into the roof. Benjamin made his way down the street, checking the meters.

Judy watched the cheetah then smiled. She spun back around and hopped into the cart only to find Nick Clutching his head. "What happened to you?"

"I think I got a concussion…" He winced in pain, and waited for the pain to subside. "I'll be fine... Let's just go Carrots." Judy stepped on the gas. She weaved through traffic till she reached Nick's drop off point. "Thanks Judy." He stepped out of the car. She nodded, and was just about to step on the gas. "Hey Carrots?"

She turned her head to face him. "Yea-" she began to speak, but the fox had kissed her.

"I just wanted a proper goodbye." His smile was warm and caring. He pulled back and started walking away, but stopped to turn his head back. "Oh, and take it slow today Super-Bunny. You might be able to write a million tickets, but we've got to wait for Clawhauser."

"That's why I picked the longest stretch Slick." She winked at him, and put her foot down on the pedal.

He watched her drive off. She had made it about fifty feet when Nick said to himself. "How does she have so much drive…? I really do love that bunny."

He heard her speak over the radio in reply. "Yeah, I'm pretty great."

He grabbed his walkie-talkie and responded. "Really?! You heard that?!"

Benjamin answered back. "I didn't hear anything! Was I supposed to hear something? Is something wrong?"

Nick pulled his paw to his brow, before raising the radio and pushing the button to talk. "No Clawhauser. Everything's fine."

"Oh good." Ben replied.

And with that the day had began. I was much what everyone expected. A boring slog through downtown, writing tickets for angry parking violators, but that's why Bogo used it as a punishment in the first place. Still both Judy and Nick had found the worth of it, if it meant helping out Clawhauser, especially since he knew their secret. Meeting at the end of every couple blocks meant they tallied their scores to see who was winning. Though to no one's surprise it was always Judy with nearly twice as many tickets written as either of her coworkers. Over and over the cycle went, until lunch time had rolled around.

Judy parked the cart and asked "Is this place good?"

"This place is the best!" Clawhauser pulled his paws in front of his face and shrieked with joy.

"Judy get out of the cart now!" Nick tried to warn her, unfortunately he was too late, and Ben leapt from the vehicle. The both of them were shot into the roof, just as had happened to Nick before.

"Ow…" Judy took off her hat and grabbed a hold of her head. "You could have warned me."

"I tried… Sorry." Nick was doing much the same.

The cheetah turned back around called to them. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go."

Nick answered him. "You go ahead and get us a table Ben, we'll be right there." When Clawhauser had made his way inside the fox continued. "Maybe we should have taken the squad car."

"Yeesh that smarts…" She was too focused on her own head to give him any sort of _'I told you so!'_ Which in a strange way Nick was grateful for.

When their heads had stopped throbbing, they followed Benjamin inside. It was a nice restaurant, although very busy. Ben had managed to score a table though, as it had only barely struck noon and the lunch rush was just barely pouring in. They sat in the booth across from the cheetah. Judy took the opportunity to hold Nick's hand out of view.

"I've never eaten here before. What's good?" Judy said flipping through the menu.

"That's not surprising, this place is more catered toward predators." Nick replied.

"I always get the jumbo-sub, extra mayo, with large drink." Benjamin had already set his menu down.

"You can't eat that Ben." Judy vented her frustration.

"What are you talking about? I get that all the time." The cheetah quizzed her.

"Getting in shape is eighty percent diet! If you really want to prepare for your physical exam, then you should get a salad."

"No." Clawhauser was surprising curt in his answer.

"Umm… Yes, you're going to have to eat better." The bunny was in shock.

"Eat better sure, I meant 'No.' as in no salad."

"Why not? What's wrong with salad?" Nick asked.

Ben had picked up his menu again to look for something else, when he spoke. "I'm a proud carnivore. I'm only supposed to eat meat."

"You eat donuts all the time!" Judy shot back.

"I know, I really shouldn't, but that doesn't mean I should be eating vegetables either." The cheetah's eyes darted among the pages.

Judy was slack jawed when she heard his words. "Are you telling me… you have never eaten a vegetable?"

"I got pickles on a sandwich once. They were terrible…" Clawhauser said, rolling his eyes in distain.

Nick looked at him incredulously when he replied. "That doesn't count Ben. Most veggies are actually ok."

The cheetah flapped down the menu. "Of course _you_ don't think they're that bad, you're an omnivore! You can eat whatever you want."

"That doesn't mean that vegetables are bad though!" Judy said, still reeling from the revelation.

Benjamin squinted his eyes, and got a devious smirk across his face. "Alright Judy, I tell you what we'll do, I'll try a salad, but! You've got try some meat."

"Deal!" Judy shouted without really thinking the proposition through. "So I've just got to find something on here…" She was looking through the menu, but had bad feeling when she flipped the page over to the carnivore section. It was unsettling, when she realized she was picking a dead animal to shove in her mouth. "Oh…" But another problem reared its head. "Um… Hey Nick?"

The fox was looking at her with wide eyes that screamed _'is this really happening?'_ It was hard for him to take in, but he was incredibly interested in the result. "Yeah Carrots?"

She looked over at him for guidance. "So what's... what's good?" She asked pointing at the menu.

"I usually get the chicken sandwich. It's breaded… It's pretty good." Nick said. His eyes were still assessing the situation.

"Ok then! I'll… I'll get that."She folded up the menu and passed it to Nick who set it at the end of the table with his own. There was a very awkward silence until their server came to take their order, and then an even greater and more awkward silence that befell after the cheetah ordered a salad and the bunny got a chicken sandwich. The server didn't dare question the order, at least not out loud, but her face showed more than enough of her confusion. When the food came the server thought she must have made a mistake and placed the salad before Judy, and the sandwich in front of Ben. The both stared at the antelope women nervously as they slowly dragged their plates to where they belong. Their server looked back at them, cleared her throat, pointed to show her business elsewhere, then walked off trying not to make the situation any weirder than it already was.

"Well…" Judy said anxiously. "Here we go." Ben and Nick's eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. They watched the small rabbit wrap her hands around her oversized meal, bring it to her mouth, and take very small bite. She squished her eyebrows together and slanted her head as she chewed slowly. She spoke with her mouth full. "The texture is weird." She chewed is a few more times, getting faster and faster with each clench of her jaw. "But it's actually… really good." She took a much larger bite, and munched away happily.

The bunny still had a mouth full of food when she addressed Clawhauser. "It's your turn Ben."

The cheetah gulped and took a piece of lettuce up to his face. He smelled it first, but when there wasn't much to smell he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite. "Ugh, it's terrible!... You wanna trade Judy?"

"Keep your hands off my food!" She snapped back at him.

Nick drew his gaze to Benjamin "Great! You turned my fiancé into a carnivore. Also, the dressing helps."

They continued eating for quite a while. One reason was because Benjamin was hesitant to eat his salad, the second was due to Judy fervently devouring the enormous sandwich, as it wasn't meant for anything smaller than a wolf, which is why Nick always had leftovers. Judy didn't come near eating the whole thing, but she had made a sizable dent in it.

Nick broke the silence. "So you like meat now Carrots?"

"I'm still not wild about the sponginess, but it's good." She gulped down another bite.

Nick kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear. "It's cute that you're so into it." Ben had a mini panic attack when he heard Nick's words.

Judy never turned her attention away from her sandwich, and spoke with another mouthful. "Don't call me cute… Not in public."

"You know that's offensive right?" Clawhauser added.

"Oh yeah, we've been over this." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You know…" Benjamin said. "You should both really be more careful about this whole relationship thing. Even just eating lunch, you run the risk of someone from HQ seeing something. You should really keep it under wraps till you're off the clock at least."

Nick responded. "Well it's not like we just make out, every chance we get. I mean we have been doing this for a while, and you're the only one who knows. For the most part we don't do anything at the station. But there has been a time or two… maybe more than that… where we've gotten a little more friendly in the car." Judy socked him in the ribs for giving away the details. "Ow Carrots!"

"That's not good…There's ways you can get caught that you probably haven't thought about." The cheetah tapped the tips of his paws together.

"Ugh… I'm stuffed." Judy said setting down the sandwich. "Like what Ben?"

"Well for example, the chances are pretty slim. I mean the Chief would have to have reason to watch it, but you know the dash-cams on the squad cars record audio too?"

Nick and Judy froze in their place. "Oh no!" Nick exclaimed.

"Bogo, Wolford, and Delgato were supposed to watch our car's footage after lunch!" Judy jumped up on her seat and yanked the fox by the collar.

"What time is it?" Nick pulled out his phone and stared at the screen in horror. "Eleven fifty five! No no no!" He sprung from his seat, ripped out his wallet, and threw fifty bucks on the table.

"Move Clawhauser move! We've got to stop Bogo from watching that tape!" Judy shouted while she sprinted out of the restaurant.

They ran to the cart as fast as they could. Judy jumped in the seat and turned the key. Clawhauser hopped on the back, and Nick just barely made it in his seat before she slammed on the gas. There was no epic screeching of tires, instead the vehicle slowly lurched forward, gaining more speed as they went. "Come on Joke-mobile! Go faster!" Nick was yelling at the cart and kicking it.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea! We just have to stop them!" Judy was screaming, and weaving the cart through traffic. A very short few minutes passed and they pulled up in front of the ZPD. Judy yanked on the parking brake then jumped from the car sprinting to the front door, Nick was close behind. Clawhauser was… trying.

When Judy entered the lobby she could see the unmistakable uniform of one of her rhino coworkers. She yelled out to him. "Rhinowitz! Fastball Special, Bogo's office, now!" The Rhino got a huge smile on his face, and held his arms out in front of him. Judy leapt into his hands and he threw her straight up onto the catwalk. She flipped gracefully, and landed out of sight. Judy burst open the door to the office.

Nick was stunned. "Wow good throw."

"You going to the same place?" the rhino asked.

"Yeah I am- Wait! No! Don't-" But it was too late. Rhinowitz had grabbed him and flung him in same manner as he did the bunny. "Throw me! You lunatic! Ahhh!" Nick didn't land as gracefully. Instead he face-planted on floor painfully, even if he did make it to his destination, he was not happy about it.

Benjamin ran up to the rhino panting heavily, he didn't say a word, he just lifted his arm straight up in preparation to be thrown. Rhinowitz laughed. "No."

"Bogo wait!" Judy yelled.

"Hopps, it's good you're here, we just started your car's footage."

Judy began to speak. "I need to-" Then it hit her, overeating a bunch of unusual food, sprinting at full speed, flipping through the air, and the unease of a stressful situation, the perfect combination for projectile vomiting. She hunched over as she lost her lunch all over Bogo's nice clean floor. She then collapsed to her knees.

"Did you just come in here to puke Hopps?" Bogo raged.

"I ate too much chicken." She said in an uneasy voice between spitting.

Wolford had to ask. "Why did you eat chicken?"

Nick had pulled himself to his feet, and sprinted to the office next. He didn't see his partner kneeling on the floor when he entered, so he tripped over her, right into the puddle. "Oh what the hell?" The fox asked face down.

"I demand to know what is going on here?" The buffalo bellowed from behind his desk.

That's when the T.V gave it all away. Judy's voice came from the screen. "You want to do something after work? We could watch a movie, go to the park?"

Nick's voice replied to hers from the monitor. "Or we could just go back to your place like last night… and make out."

The T.V. continued in Judy's voice. "Maybe we should just make out now, then we can still catch a movie." The voices gave way to moaning, smacking, and giggling.

The chief sat back down as it all became clear, he raised his hand to his face, then rubbed his forehead. That's when Clawhauser slowly jogged into the room. He could barely stand he was breathing so hard. "Did you manage to?" He took a great big breath, and heard what was happening on the screen. "Oh thank goodness!" He pulled out his phone, gave an alarmingly low number of taps, and spoke again. "Mass text sent! I'm just gonna lay down." And he did exactly as he said. It wasn't a second later that every phone in the precinct chimed with a new message. One that Bogo took the time to read. It said one thing, _'Nick and Judy are engaged!'_

The chief let it be silent for a second, then spoke with restrained anger. "Congratulations, you're both suspended… One week… Go home now."

"That's fair." Nick groaned from the floor.

Bogo was twiddling with the remote for the T.V. before he tossed it to Wolford. "Mute that television! And somebody call the janitor."

Nick carried Judy on his back out of the ZPD, and even though he was covered in vomit, and she was still feeling queasy, they got more than a few congratulations as they left. Though neither of them had the inkling to stop and chat. They eventually came to the crossroads where left went to Judy's apartment, and right lead to the fox's place.

"You can let me down now Nick. I'm feeling much better." Judy said.

"Neh, I'm taking you home Carrots. Just relax."

"Ok." She closed her eyes. "Thanks Nick."

"It's nothing Carrots, just a walk, and you don't weigh much."

"I meant thanks for being my partner. We knew it wasn't going to last, but I'm still glad we got to work together." A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto Nick's neck.

"Are you crying?" He set her down on a nearby bench. "Don't cry Honeybunny." He took her head in his hands then brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "It's going to be ok."

"I don't see how."

Nick smiled at her. "That's not the Judy Hopps I know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes were still watery.

"You never let anyone tell you couldn't be a cop now did you? They said it was impossible, right? There's never been a bunny cop? You proved them wrong, and we can do it again."

"That's different. There aren't any rules against a bunny being a cop."

He let go of her face, then rested his paws on his knees. "So what, because you're not sure what to do, you're going to give up just like that? There may be rules, but that just means we have to find a way around them." She sighed in exhaustion before Nick continued. "Remember when we first met Carrots? We got the tip to go to Tundratown Limo Service. The gate was locked, it was after hours, and you didn't have a warrant, but do you remember what you did?"

"I threw the pen over the fence, so that you would climb it. That way I had probable cause."

"Exactly! We just have to give Buffalo-butt what he wants, then we can break the rule without getting in trouble."

"Even if we give him something he wants, and I don't know what he wants, he still isn't going to let us break the rules."

"Unless there's another rule that contradicts the first one… Just like probable cause."

"Okay…" There was a twinge of excitement in her face. "So we just have to find a loophole."

"Or make one." Nick smirked.

"How are we going to make a loophole?"

"The rules are just made up anyway. Who says we can't make a new one? It's called a hustle Sweetheart, only this time, we're hustling Bogo."


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been chuckling to myself about the cover art I added to this story for a while now. Whiskey and gummi-worms, all the fuel this story needs to get back on track! I had some other piece of art with Nick and Judy kissing that I was going to put on here… But I was like "Fuck it! Let's just show what inspired it!"**

 **Truth be told, I don't have all that much writing to do before this story actually comes to its end, at least on my part. I already have some later chapters good and done, so it's just a matter of getting through this part, and** _ **all will be well…**_ **(read that last part in a creepy cultist voice) That is unless my brain comes up with more funny things I have to write… Oh gosh, this story could potentially never end…**

"Wilde!" Nick held his conman smile as the buffalo shouted in his face. "What are you doing here? You're on suspension!"

"Believe me Chief, I haven't forgotten what happened yesterday. And I promise you, it will never happen again. But I'm not here because of that, I'm just reporting a theft." Nick was wearing usual street clothes, and as such it had taken Bogo a moment to recognize him in the lobby of the ZPD.

"I don't believe you." The chief glared down anger distorting his already gruff face.

" Really?! I thought that was a pretty safe promise. I don't think I could get Carrots to puke in your office again if I tried." His smirk grew ever larger.

"I don't believe you came here to report anything." He motioned to a couple of nearby officers. "Escort Wilde of the premises."

"Hold on there, I was telling the truth. Check with Mary, I'm reporting my stolen bicycle." The fox gripped a large pink box in one hand and pointed to the zebra.

The cape buffalo turned to the woman behind the desk. "Is this true?"

"He is in the process of filing a report sir." She tapped against her clipboard.

Bogo's dismay way evident, and the fox's smile only worked to anger him even more. Nick tried to easy the chief's worry. "I'm just going to wait here in the lobby sir, I have to stay here until I speak with an officer. No reason to fret over me."

"Get someone to talk to Wilde now." Bogo huffed, and started to walk off.

"Oh jeeze, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nick's words made the chief turn his raging eyes back to him slowly. "I mean you wouldn't want to show favoritism to an officer over the general public now would you? That could look really bad…" A few disgruntled faces popped up when the fox's words had reached them. "I think it's better if I just wait my turn like everyone else."

Bogo knew he had been bested. It wasn't every day that he had to deal with a conman trying to work his way into the ZPD, especially not one who worked for him. "Fine! But you don't leave this lobby. Do you understand Wilde? One foot further into the station, and you're under arrest."

"I hear you loud and clear buddy, not a single misstep." He winked at him, knowing it would get a rise out the buffalo, who took a few quick deep breaths,then stomped off to the back of the building.

"So why are you really here Wilde?" Delgato asked him.

"Am I that transparent?" Nick smiled back at his coworker.

"Yes, everyone can see you're just pulling his tail. He's already mad at you, so what are you getting at?"

"Have a donut." Nick opened the box he was holding and offered it to Delgato.

"Well… Ah you got one of the chocolate ones!" He quickly snatched the brown ring from the box.

"Just for you big guy. You're right of course, I'm not just here to hand out donuts, and get my bike back. I was actually hoping I could talk to you."

The lion was halfway through the donut when he replied. "Really? Me? What about?"

"See here's the thing. Everybody knows Bogo is mad at me and Carrots right now." Nick closed the box.

"Carrots?" Delgato raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hopps." Nick said, watching the lion nod when he put it together.

"Congratulations by the way. So when did you two start dating anyway?"

"That's kind of a long story." Nick diverted his question to stay on topic. "So, Judy and I want to make it up to the chief. Coincidently, his birthday is coming up soon, so we want this to be kind of a surprise, so don't tell him."

Delgato nodded in agreement. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, now you're getting it." Nick kept up the smile while he talked. "So I was hoping, maybe you know something about Bogo that I don't. Like, what are his ambitions? Maybe something he always wanted to do? Or, is there something he just loves? A gift he always wanted? Anything about him really."

"Hmm, nothing is coming to mind… Last year's secret Santa didn't go so well… so not a sweater." The lion's comment stirred a laugh out of Nick.

"Well, I'll talk to the rest of boys around the station, and see if they can't help me out a little more."

"Uh, you're not allowed to leave the lobby. Not unless you want to do it in cuffs anyway."

Nick's grin turned devious. "Why do you think I bought one of each officer's favorite kind of donut?"

"Oh ho! You're clever." The lion brushed the fox's shoulder with his fist.

"Go spread the word around the bullpen before they head out. I'd like to talk with them too." Nick nudged him with his elbow.

"Sure thing! Hey they've gotta know something more than me." The lion waved back at him while making his way to the briefing room.

Bogo stopped Delgato as soon as he was out of Nick's sight. "Delgato, what did Wilde say to you?"

The lion's smile mirrored Nick's. "Oh he was just asking me about the ball game. I told him I didn't catch the score."

Bogo saw the corruption take root right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. "As you were Delgato." He peeked around the corner to see the fox sitting in a chair waiting patiently. "What are you up to Wilde?"

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Judy, who answered immediately. "Hey Nick."

"Hey there cutie, you make any headway on the loophole situation yet?"

Judy was sitting in her room digging through book after book trying to find the legal answer to their problems. She hit her head on the book in front of her repeatedly. "No! It's airtight so far. I need more time. How's it going scraping info up on Bogo?"

"Same here Carrots, I've only gotten to talk with Delgato so far, and he doesn't know anything useful, other than 'not a sweater.' Plus Bogo's keeping a close eye on me here at HQ."

"You went to work?! Are you insane? The chief's going to strangle you."

"Don't worry about it Carrots, we've already had a nice little chat. He's not doing anything but watching right now." Nick was laughing as he continued. "He thinks I can't see him behind that plant in the lobby, it's hilarious." He watched the officers in the bullpen start to pour out and head his way. "Gotta go Carrots, I've got a bite. Let's see if I can't reel in a fish. Love ya!"

"Love you too…" Her voice was frustrated and drawn out when she hung up.

"Hey there guys, who wants a donut?" He donned his conman face once again, and gave a wink to the potted plant in the corner of the room before he was surrounded.

Judy blinked her eyes several time to relieve the strain. "There's nothing in here…" She cracked her neck and stared at the book again. "You can do this Judy." She told herself before giving it another ten minutes of reading. "Oh come on there's got to be something… Let's start back at the beginning." She flipped the pages of the book back to the officer requirements. "Ok, an officer must twenty one years of age or older, have at least a high-school diploma, yada yada yada, said mammal weigh at least sixty pounds… Hold on a second." She looked at the page closely. "There's no notation on that?" The page yielded no answers to her question. "Then how are Nick and I officers? We don't weigh fifty pounds put together." She threw the book down and shuffled around the ones on her desk till she found the one that had information on the mammal inclusion initiative.

She opened the tome and rifled through the pages. "There's got to _something_ in here." She found it more than annoying when she realized it was mostly a press piece. It didn't cover any of the detail in the document about that law of utmost importance, as it had made her an officer. A quick search online didn't yield more than was in the book. "That doesn't make any sense. The law states that a mammal must at least weigh sixty pounds." She put her paws to her temples and rubbed them in circles. "Think Judy, think… This is hopeless!" The bunny pushed herself away from her desk and spun her chair around and around. She was slouched back with her ears hanging limp over the head rest. "I need to talk to someone who knows more about this…" She stopped the chair. "That's it!" She sprung her head up her ears shooting to attention. "I have to talk with someone who knows more about this! Leodore Lionheart!" She grabbed her phone off her desk, and called Nick.

"Hello?" She heard him on the other end of the phone.

"Nick! I think I found something. You're already at the station right? Can you see if someone will look up Leodore Lionheart for me? I need to talk to him." There was ample excitement in her voice.

"Wait, Mayor Lionheart?! The one you arrested!? Why on earth would you want to talk with him?"

"The mammal inclusion initiative breaks the requirements for ZPD officers. We're supposed to weigh at least sixty pounds, but somehow it gets around that. I can't seem to find the details of it though, I'm hoping he'll know more."

"If you think that's a good idea I'll back you up… But it might be a bit tricky to get it my hands on that info quickly. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Nick! Let me know as you find out. Love you!"

"Love you too Carrots, bye." He hung up the phone. Nick was still waiting in the lobby, he looked around to see if any officers were passing by when he saw the stout rhino making a pass. "McHorn! Buddy, want a donut?" he opened the box to show the contents.

"No thanks Wilde I'm trying to watch my weigh-ooh you've got one of the lemon ones!" The rhino snatched the donut from the box, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Ah that's good."

"Hey maybe you could do me a favor."

"What is it?" Mchorn asked between bites.

"Well, you know how Hopps got Mayor Lionheart arrested right?" Nick was still giving his signature smile.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's always kind of felt bad about it. I know it seems weird, right? But he was just trying to protect the city after all. Anyway, she's been wanting to apologize to him, and I was wondering if you could help me arrange it. As you probably know… ha… We're both kind of suspended."

McHorn laughed harder than Nick felt was appropriate. "I heard what happened alright! You know there's better ways to announce you engagement than mass text after horking in your boss' office…! Congratulations by the way."

Nick laughed nervously. "Heh heh, Thanks… You probably shouldn't tell that to Judy…"

"So when did you two start _seeing_ each other anyway?"

"A while ago, listen. If you would be so kind, we already have the week off. If you could just look up where Leodore Lionheart is, we could pay him a visit."

"You know we're not supposed to use the police database for personal reasons Nick." McHorn replied stern and uncaring.

"Of course, I certainly do. And if you're not comfortable with helping me I completely understand, no pressure! I can always go to the courthouse and look it up myself. So really you'd just be saving me a couple of hours." Nick smiled at him a bit more genuinely than normal.

McHorn sighed heavily. "That's all you want to know? Just what prison he's in?"

"Yes that's all."

"I'll do it. But don't tell anyone about this." McHorn started to walk off but Nick stopped him.

"Hey McHorn. You've got some…" He pointed to his mouth. "Powdered sugar… on your face."

The Rhino wiped it off and said "Thanks." He rounded the corner and returned five minutes later. "Sorry that took a bit, but this threw me for a loop. He's not in prison anymore."

"Well that was a short stint." Nick responded in shock.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently none of the mammals who he captured pressed any charges. Seeing as he was trying to treat them for the Nighthowler serum, and he was doing it out of his own pocket, I guess nobody was too mad at him. He didn't technically commit any other crime, so they released him. You can find him at his home address." McHorn passed the fox a small piece of paper with said address written on it.

"Thanks a million Bud! I owe you one."

"Just don't mention it. I gotta go, see you sometime next week I guess."

"Sure thing, have a good week buddy!" He waived at the rhino then pulled his phone back out. He sent the address as a text message to Judy before calling her.

"Nick, did you get the-" The phone chimed in her ear. "Hold on." She looked at the message she had received. "You clever fox! I'd kiss you right now if I could."

"They really do need to make phones that let you do that. Is that all you needed Hun?"

"Yes, that's it for now. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Later Carrots… I love you too."

Judy hung up the phone, and grabbed a coat. She closed the door to her apartment and grabbed a cab. About twenty minutes later she arrived. It was more than a house to her surprise, Leodore Lionheart lived in a mansion. "Politicians usually are rich to begin with." She muttered to herself realizing how dumb she felt for thinking anything less. She rang the buzzer on the gate.

"Who is it?" She heard the lion ask from the other side of the speaker. A camera above her head whirred down to view her. "Oh it's you… I swear I didn't try to help anyone, there's no reason to arrest me!"

"Har har Mr. Lionheart. I'm not looking to arrest anyone…" She steeled herself for what she was about to ask. "I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor? Pleeeease?" She squeaked out the last word in a high pitch.

A ridiculous amount of laughter could be heard through the speaker. "Y-You got to be joking right?" He continued laughing. Judy's ears dropped flat, and she frowned slightly. "Hold on, hold on. I'm gonna come outside so I can laugh in your face!" Sure enough, the lion was true to his word. He opened the front door, walked down his driveway and stood at the gate pointing in her face and laughing. "You can't be serious right? You're going to ask a favor, from me?!"

"It's not a big one." Judy slumped her head.

"That's even better! The smaller it is, the funnier this gets!" After a few more seconds of laughter the lion couldn't hold on to his jubilant nature any longer. "What could possibly make you think that I would ever help you again? Hmm?"

"Because despite the path you chose, you were trying to do the right thing." Judy could see that her words cut deep.

"That's what you think of me?" She had given the lion reason to pause, but not enough to change his mind. "I don't buy it, if you believe that then why did you arrest me?!"

"Because Leodore, that's my job. I had to make a call. I made the one I thought was right at the time. If you were in my shoes, would you have acted any differently than I did?"

Lionheart thought for a moment, but shrugged his head to the side. "I don't have to listen to this."

Judy called out to him one more time. "I'm sorry! Ok?! But not for what I did."

The lion shook his head in disbelief. "Well then what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Your career was ruined. Your name was thrown in the mud. Look, Bellweather hurt a lot of mammals, not just the ones she darted. The incidents of violence on predators went up drastically after we found the missing mammals. You knew that was going to happen, and you tried to stop it. You were given an impossible choice because of cruel circumstances, and you made the one that you thought would help people the most. You deserved better than what happened to you, because you deserved better than the cards you were dealt."

Lionheart stood there trying to process what she said. She had touched the very core of his issues. "So you're saying I'm not very lucky." He chuckled mildly, and shook his head. "Sheesh… It's never a good idea to get in your way Hopps, that's for sure."

"Are you saying you'll help?" Excitement peaked in her voice.

"I'm saying I'll listen! But that's all I'm promising!" He pointed a finger at her, still holding the slightest of a grudge.

"Ok, where to start…" She gathered her thoughts. "I'm a police officer." He rolled his eyes. "Of course you know that. I'm a police officer because you enacted your mammal inclusion initiative. Now, some things happened, and well I'm engaged." She flashed the ring on her finger. "The problem is the mammal I'm engaged too… is also my partner."

"Oh ho ho ho! This is too good!" The lion was cackling wildly. "You came to me, so that you could break the rules, because it feels like the right thing to do!"

"You don't have to rub it in my face." She was pouting.

"Yes Hopps, yes I do! You have no idea how satisfying this is." He rubbed light tears from his eyes. "That's just great." His laughter slowly died. "So what exactly do you want?"

"I just want to know how the mammal inclusion initiative works."

"What that's it? Really? You could have tricked me into telling you so much easier than this whole mess. I love talking about the things I've done, everyone knows that. Especially the things that make me look good! You could have hired a fake reporter to ask me how it worked, and got all the information you wanted." He slapped his paw to his forehead. "I can't believe this… What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Well it's impossible for a mammal to become an officer if they weigh less than sixty pounds correct?"

"Yeah, that was the big problem we had with the whole thing. It was a mess trying to change the regulation on who could become a cop, so we just created a new job position that had all the power, authority, and responsibilities of one. It's indistinguishable from a normal officer, other than we didn't add the weight restriction."

"So all we have to do, is create a new position which doesn't have the same requirements?" Judy was tapping her feet in joy.

"Sure but it's not going to be easy! One, the only reason I was able to do that was because I was mayor. Two, you're going to have to convince the current mayor to want to do it. Believe me Mayor Woode is a pain. I served with him on the city council. He doesn't like to help others unless they've done him a favor first. And three, Chief Bogo has to be on board, even if the mayor forces him to fill a new position, he can still choose _who_ he wants, or at the very least fire you for going over his head." The lion was scratching his mane.

"Thank you! So! Much! You've been a huge help. I've got to go now." Judy happiness was about unleash itself in full force.

"Umm…" Lionheart was confused why he had done what he did. "I guess you're welcome."

"If you ever need anything let me know…" Judy began running to her cab, but turned back to speak again. "Un-unless it's kidnapping mammals again. I won't do that."

"There is something you can do for me Hopps!" The bunny stopped to pay attention to him. "Next time, don't get me involved in this. If you had just checked with payroll you would have found you had a different job ID number than other officers. The dirty little secrets are always hidden in payroll. Check with them first!"

"Thank you!" Judy yelled and waved at the lion who had lost interest and was going back to his house. She got in the cab and asked the driver to take her back to her apartment. During the ride she called Nick, again.

"Hey Carrots, what's the word?"

"I found it Nick! I found it! I found our loophole!" She was bouncing in her seat.

"That's great Carrots!" He clenched a fist in victory. "How does it work?"

"Lionheart told me the mayor can create a new position in the ZPD, one that doesn't have the restrictions on romantic involvement."

Nick let out a grimace. "So we just have to convince the mayor to do a ton of paperwork to help us out…"

"Don't give me that tone Slick. We took down two mayors before, this time we only have to convince one to help us." Her words were snarky.

"Eh, well you did just get Leodore to help. I'm not sure how you did that by the way, but good work Carrots."

"Oh Nick, there is one more thing. I don't know if it will help, but Lionheart also said that dirty little secrets are usually hidden in payroll. It might be a good idea to go check with them, maybe they know more about Bogo."

"Couldn't hurt, I'm not getting a lot of info from anyone. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you Nick!" She shouted in his ear.

He winced from the phone. "Love you too Carrots." When he hung up the phone he spoke to himself quietly. "I do love her, but it's getting annoying saying it every fifteen minutes." He shook his head. "Now how to I get to payroll without Bogo slapping me in irons?" He looked at his phone, and smiled. "Don't have to, it's break time." The fox walked outside stopping to ask a mammal who was standing there smoking. "Hey can I bum a cigarette off you? I'll pay you for it."

"Sure." The hippo replied giving him a cigarette that was big enough to be a cigar for the fox.

Nick passed him a five dollar bill. "Thanks." He walk around the side of the building, staring at the giant cigarette in amazement. He made his way to the side entrance, and there they were, the smokers from the payroll department, standing around their little ashtray. "Hey, can I get a light?"

"Here you go sugar." The old armadillo's voice was grainy and coarse. She was plastered with too much makeup and had obviously been chain smoking for the past two decades, not that Nick cared, but it showed. She held out a lighter and spoke slow as she usually did. "I didn't know you smoked Wilde."

He lit his oversized cigarette. "I don't all that often, but I've been stuck waiting in the lobby all day. I just want to get outside for a little bit." He passed back her lighter.

"I heard you were suspended."

"That's true Margaret." He smiled at her. "Both me and Hopps."

"That's a shame. You two make great partners." She took a deep drag of her cigarette. "And a cute couple at that."

"It really is…" Nick already knew she would be willing to help. "You know, we're trying to get back on Bogo's good side. You wouldn't happen to know anything that might help us?"

"Nah, Bogo's one tough cookie. He doesn't give away a lot about his personal interests."

"Really? You don't know anything?" Nick let his shoulders slouch in disappointment.

"Well…" She took another drag between words. "I'm not sure if it's what you're looking for, but there is something."

"Anything would be helpful." He pleaded with her.

She ashed her cigarette into the tray. "So about two years ago, I notice something odd. Every month or two Clawhauser starts getting around six hours of overtime, all in one day mind you. So I go talk to Bogo about it, and he says 'It's fine, he's just doing some extra work.' I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but it's only Benny boy getting the hours, and he gets them after he leaves work for the day."

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely. I had to stay extra on day where he got overtime, and I know he wasn't at the front desk."

"That's… interesting." Nick puffed his cigarette, though a trail of smoke burned his eyes.

"I thought so too." The armadillo took one last puff. "I've got to use the bathroom Wilde."

"No problem Margaret, and thanks for the help." Nick snuffed out his oversized cigarette, then made his way back into the lobby. "Where's Clawhauser?" He asked himself looking around the department. When his eyes met Mary still sitting at the front desk he put two and two together. "He's still doing parking duty." He smacked his forehead with his paw.

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Nick saluted his superior.

"We found your bicycle…" the Chief said, then motioned for Grizzoli to wheel it out. "Now there's no reas-"

But the chief was cut off by Nick screaming. "What!?" The fox was breathing heavily. "You found it?!" He ran over quickly to inspect it. He looked over the scratches, and found his name carved into the side of it. "I can't believe it! You really found my bike! That is so awesome!" Bogo was stunned to see Nick's overzealous reaction. "You are the best chief ever!" The fox ran up and hugged Bogo's legs.

The chief stood there awkwardly. He had no clue what to do. "Um… you're welcome… You can let go now Wilde…"

"Thank you so much chief! I owe you a big one!" He grabbed the bicycle and ran out of the ZPD with it as happy as could be.

The officers just stood there watching him hop on it, and ride it away. Nick briefly tried to ride with no hands, but almost crashed, which got a few chuckles out of the mammals watching him. "Do you think he really only wanted his bike back?" Bogo asked.

Grizzoli scratched his head before answering. "Judging from his reaction…? Yes…"

Nick was thrilled. He rode the bike downtown with an enormous grin on his face the whole way. "I can't believe this!" It didn't take him very long until he managed to track down Clawhauser. "Ben! Check it out, I got my bike back!"

"Hmm, hey Nick." The cheetah waved back at him.

Nick pulled up and stopped next to his coworker. "It's awesome… Can I ask you a question Ben?"

Clawhauser had no clue as to why Nick was so happy. "Sure go ahead."

"Well, it's about overtime…"

Ben's eyes immediately gave a worried expression. "Ha, ha, what about it?"

Nick pointed at him with one finger. "You are an open book Benny! Let's do ourselves a favor and skip the part where I have to convince you to tell me why Bogo's paying you extra. Besides I know you want to tell me anyway."

The cheetah grabbed Nick's face. "Not so loud… Alright fine, here's what's going on. The chief and I do a little extra security for public events. It's nothing illegal, but it's kind of… iffy…"

"Security for what?" Nick grinned as he asked.

"Don't tell Bogo I told you this... He's a closet fan of Gazzele."

"Is that it?" Nick folded his ears back.

"Not just a closet fan. Like the _biggest_ closet fan! I caught him playing with that app, you know they one where it puts your face on dancing tiger." Clawhauser reached for his phone and pulled up the app as fast as he could.

Nick reached out and shoved the phone back down. "Yeah, you've showed me like a million times."

Ben scanned the area to make sure no one was listening. "So, after that he kind of half bribes me to keep it a secret."

"I'm listening."

"Her concerts are big events, and they usually want some police presence. Even if it's just a few officers." Ben nodded his head. "We arrange ourselves to be extra security, and go to ever single show… I'm technically on the clock for public safety, so I get overtime."

Nick rubbed his chin. "That's kind of sketchy Buddy."

"It's not that bad. We have to arrest some people who were getting out of hand, so we really are doing the job. Plus, not every officer would want to attend the concert."

Nick more or less agreed with the cheetah before speaking. "I've got to know, just how big of a fan is Bogo anyway?"

"Oh the biggest! If you ever go to his house he's practically got a room dedicated to her. Not that he lets anyone in there, but I caught a peek once."

Nick grinned. "Creepy, but what you're telling me is, that if you want to get on the chief's good side… then all you have to do is arrange something with Gazelle?"

"Yes, he completely loses his mind over her. I'm sure meeting her would send him right over the top." The cheetah was fiddling with his vest nervously.

"Hmm… I think I can do better than that. Maybe… Thanks Ben! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." He stood back on the pedals of his bike. "Except Judy, but I'll tell her mum's the word. And good hustle big guy, you keep this up and you're gonna be a svelte little cheetah in no time!" Nick rode off.

"Bye Nick!"

"Later!" Nick yelled back at him. "Score!" He continued to himself. "I've got to tell Judy." He reached for his phone, but stopped. "Nah I'll tell her in person." He stood up on the bike to gain more speed. "Yes!" It didn't take that long to get to Judy's apartment, and to his surprise, he found her getting out of a cab right out front. "Carrots!" he yelled getting her attention.

"Hi Nick! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the station." She paid the driver and walked over to him.

"I think I found something- but hey, are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good!" Nick picked Judy up.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Get in the basket we're going for a ride." He kissed the top of her head and set her down in the wire cage over the handlebars.

"Shouldn't we be wearing helmets? Nick? Nick?" She gave up quickly when it became apparent that he wasn't going to yield. "What did you find anyway?"

Nick explained the events of his day as they rode, and Judy relayed her part back to him. A plan was coming together, slowly but surely. "It's a long shot Carrots, but I think we can pull it off."

"It's more like four long shots linked together," Judy's voice was snide. "but if there's a chance we have to try."

"That's what I want to hear!" Nick was working himself up over the plan. "So what do you want to eat?"

The rabbit averted eye contact and was rubbing the back of her neck. She spoke nervously. "I kinda want more chicken."

Nick was happier to hear it than she would have imagined, but that's only because in his mind he knew that veggies were no longer the only thing they'd be having for dinner. "Sure! We can go get-"

Nick was cut short as a sheep child jumped in front of the bike and yelled at them. "Hey that's my bike Mr. Fox! Give it back!" The fox clenched on the brakes, causing the tires to screech.

"Did you take this kids bike?" Judy asked more shocked by the thought of him stealing it, rather than actually blaming him.

"No no no. I'm sure the cops grabbed it. But it's not what you think." Nick smiled at the kid, and pulled Judy out of the basket. "I tell you what kid. I'll give you this bike, if you listen to a story. Does that sound fair?"

The child's eyes gave away his mind's inner workings. The sheep didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to trust the person whom he thought stole his bike. "You promise?"

"I absolutely do." Nick replied.

The kid cocked his head to the side and gave his response. "Ok."

"Good." Nick started. "See a long time ago, I was about eleven or twelve years old. I had a bike, just like this one. In fact, it was this one. See over here." He pointed to the scratched that spelled out his name under the seat. "That's me, Nick Wilde. Well I loved this bike. I used to ride it everywhere. I had so much fun on this thing… But then one day, some jerk stole it from me. I was devastated."

"Aw Nick." Judy said tugging on his hand.

"It's no big deal Carrots. Now after that, I grew up. I honestly never thought I would see this bike again! So this morning, I needed a reason to be in the police station."

The kid was hooked on the story. "Why did you need to be there?"

Nick's mind tried to find a quick way to sum up what had happened, but it was more complicated than he had the patience to explain. "Long story, don't ask. But I reported it stolen, thinking there was no way they cops could find it. Then you know what happened?" The kid shook his head. "They actually found it! After twenty one years, I got to ride my old bike again. I was thrilled!"The fox smiled in joy, but it faded into concern. "I'm pretty sure Bogo made the whole force to look for this thing just to get rid of me… Whatever." Nick handed the kid the handlebars. "I'm too old for this little bike now, I don't need it anymore. You take it, and make sure to lock it up."

"Thanks mister!" The kid hopped over the seat and pushed on the pedals to go, but the fox grabbed the back of the seat to stop it.

"One second there kid." Nick said and then reached into his wallet. He pulled out a twenty, and handed it to him. "Thanks for letting me ride it one more time. Go get some ice cream." He patted the child on the head.

"Awesome! You're a good fox, you know that Mr.?" The kid immediately rode away happy.

Nick smiled at the child. "Thanks! Take care now!"

Judy shouted after Nick. "And wear a helmet!" She leaned again her fox. "That was really sweet Nick. You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good Dad."

"Ugh, how dare you."


End file.
